Let's Play The Game 2
by Hitomi shoyou
Summary: Kyuubi sudah sadar dari komanya. Semuanya menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Kyuubi. Peran Orochimaru mulai terkuak sebagai sumber rencana licik untuk menjatuhkan Sarutobi. Semuanya mulai bergerak mencari sang Joker dari permainan ini. Aksi Itachi, Naruto, dan yang lainnya akan terus berlanjut...
1. Pertemuan Kembali

**Let's Play The Game 2  
Story by. Hitomi Shoyou**

**Naruto  
Disclamier : Masashi Kisimoto**

**Genre : Crime, Humor, dan sedikit Romance (readers: mana?)**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, dan EYD buruk (untuk sekarang itu dulu deh. Hehe~)**

* * *

**...**

_**Sorot tajam dan sabit dewa kematian yang bermain…**_

"_Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?" ucap sosok pria di belakang seorang pemuda di depannya. Wajah sosok itu tidak terlihat di keadaan gelap seperti ini hanya seringgai liciknya yang terlihat. Berbeda dengan pemuda yang memungguginya yang berjarak sekitar 3 meter di depannya. Tidak ada ekspresi yang terlihat hanya diam tapi tersimpan ekspresi dingin._

_**Kecepatan menuju gerbang dunia kematian...  
Beriringan dengan alunan melodi yang dewa kematian mainkan…**_

_SET SET SET_

"_AAARGH!"_

_Teriakan memilukan terdengar setelah goresan-goresan pedang menghiasi tubuh korban dari sang pemuda._

"_Oh ayolah… kau selalu bermain-main dengan korbanmu. Aku harus menghadiri pertemuan 10 menit lagi," gerutu sosok pria yang terlihat bosan melihat aksi pemuda di depannya._

_**Tak ada lagi waktu untuk pengampuan…**_

_ZRAAT_

_Dengan sekali tebasan di dada, sang korban tewas dengan luka mengangga dan darah yang segera keluar dari luka itu. Pemuda itu segera membersihkan pedangnya dengan pakaian korban dan menyimpannya kembali di sarung pedangnya. Dia berbalik, berjalan melewati sosok pria yang tadi di belakangnya._

"_Seperti biasa kerjamu bagus __**S**__,"_

_**Karena dewa kematian…tidak akan berbuat baik…**_

.

.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~Let's Play The Game 2~**

**.**

**.**

_**Pusat kota Konoha**_

**DUNG DUNG DUNG  
TREET TREET TEERERETT**

"Woah..!"

"Sugooiii!"

"Bla bla bla bla bla.."

Keriuhan para penonton semakin ramai selama acara festival tahunan di adakan. Ya, hari ini adalah festival tahunan yang biasa di adakan penduduk sekitar daerah pusat perbelanjaan Konoha. yang biasanya ramai dengan pengunjung yang memang melintasi jalan untuk sekedar berbelanja atau berjalan saja kini mereka hanya berada di pinggir setiap jalan yang akan di lalui pawai festival. Mereka menyambut dengan senang bahkan ada yang mengabadikan festival kali ini. Tak terkecuali seorang pemuda blonde yang tengah membidik gambar.

"Ayolah cepat sedikit Kyuubi!" kata Naruto sudah membidik gambar Sasori yang sudah siap dari 3 menit yang lalu berbeda dengan Kyuubi yang terlihat ogah-ogahan.

"Aku memang seperti ini. Kau mau aku berpose seperti apa ha?" kata Kyuubi malah nguap lebar.

Naruto dan Sakura sweatdrop sendiri.

"Sudah cepat foto saja," perintah Sasori pada Naruto.

"Baiklah, kalian siap ya. 1 2.."

**CKRIK**

"Hoam… ngantuk ngantuk.." Kyuubi langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Hey Kyuubi! kau mau kemana!" teriak Naruto.

"Beli minuman," jawab Kyuubi singkat tanpa berbalik ke adiknya.

"Kyuubi tertular Shikamaru niisan kali ya. Ngantuk terus," kata Naruto.

"Jangan menuduh orang sembarangan ya," kata Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba sudah berada dibelakang Naruto.

"HE?! Shikamaru niisan! Bikin kaget saja," kata Naruto.

"Kyuubi kan kemarin baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya. Kliennya itu minta di jaga hampir 24 jam jadi wajar saja jika dia sendiri kurang tidur," kata Sakura.

"Kejamnya…" kata Naruto dan Kiba geleng-geleng kepala prihatin lalu melirik Sasori.

"Apa lirik-lirik?" kata Sasori.

"Tidak kok," kata Naruto.  
'Sasori memang selalu kejam dengan Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang bekerja dia yang menikmati hasilnya. Ckckck,' batin Naruto.

"Mana foto tadi? Aku mau lihat," kata Sasori.

"Tunggu sebentar," kata Naruto mencari foto yang baru dia ambil.  
"Lho ini kan…" kata Naruto melihat foto Sasori dan Kyuubi barusan tapi bukan kakaknya yang dia lihat melainkan foto seseorang yang tidak terlalu terlihat jelas di antara kerumunan orang yang dia lihat.

"Hm?" alis Sasori terangkat saat melihat foto itu.

.

.

Kyuubi akhirnya menemukan mesin minuman yang tidak jauh dari festival. Kyuubi mencari koin untuk di masukkan kedalam mesin.

"Ck," Kyuubi mengerutu karena koin yang dia cari sulit di ambil. Dengan kasar Kyuubi mencari lagi dan mendapatkan satu. Tapi sayang koin itu terjatuh dan mengelinding. Karena koin satu-satunya Kyuubi rela mengejar koin itu sampai berhenti di salah satu sepatu seseorang. Saat mau mengambilnya orang itu tanpa sengaja menginjak koin itu.

'Kuso!' batin Kyuubi mengerutu masih dalam posisi membungkuk.  
"Maaf bisa angkat sebentar kaki anda? Koin saya baru saja anda injak," kata Kyuubi. Orang itu mengangkat kakinya, dengan cepat Kyuubi mengambil koinnya lalu mulai berdiri tegak.

"Terima kasih," kata Kyuubi.

"Iya sama-sama…" orang itu menyingkirkan gadget dari wajahnya dan berhenti berkata saat melihat Kyuubi. Kyuubi sendiri juga tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan orang di depannya setelah sekitar 2 tahun. Kejadian ini seperti pernah dia alami, déjà vu.

"Keriput!/My foxy-chan!"

**JDUAK**

Bogem mentah langsung Kyuubi layangkan.

"Seperti biasa pukulanmu tetap menyakitkan," Itachi mengusap-usap kepalanya sambil meringgis.

"Sudah kubilang jangan merubah namaku sembarangan! Dan lagi…AKU BUKAN RUBAHMU!" kata Kyuubi kesal.

"Tapi kan kau memang rubahku," Itachi langsung berancang-ancang melindungi diri dari bogem Kyuubi selanjutnya. Tapi tebakannya salah, Kyuubi tidak memukulnya lagi. Bahkan raut wajah Kyuubi terlihat serius.

"Apa rencanamu kali ini?" tanya Kyuubi.

Itachi malah bersiul panjang saat Kyuubi melayangkan pertanyaan padanya.  
"Kau selalu pada intinya,"  
"Tenang saja, kali ini aku hanya berkunjung ke Konoha, rubah manis,"

"Tch, apapun yang kau katakan aku tidak peduli tapi jika kau menyentuh orang-orang terdekatku aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu," ancam Kyuubi.

"Benar-benar tidak berubah ne?" kata Itachi.  
"Jadi tidak biasanya kau ikut menonton festival. Direktur Sasori tidak melarangmu?"

"Ini semua berkat Naruto. Lagipula tugasku ada hubungannya dengan festival hari ini," (Kyuubi).

"Benarkah? Kau harus mengatur penonton yang riuh? Atau harus menjaga para pelaku festival? Ha! Mengantarkan seorang anak klien ke acara festival?" tebak Itachi.

"Dasar sok tahu. Aku di mintai tolong oleh Shikamaru untuk-"

**DUAR**

"**KYYAAA!"**

Suara ledakan keras dari arah festival mengejutkan Kyuubi dan juga Itachi. Kyuubi langsung menoleh kebelakang.

"Sial!" Kyuubi langsung berlari ke sumber ledakan. Itachi juga ikut berlari di belakang Kyuubi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Itachi.

"Ceritanya panjang. Aku akan ceritakan nanti," kata Kyuubi tanpa menoleh kebelakang dan terus berlari.

Tanpa sadar Itachi tersenyum tipis,'Ini yang kusuka darimu. Mendatangi bahaya…' batin Itachi.

Kyuubi dan Itachi sampai di sumber ledakan tadi. Asap masih mengepul pasca ledakan. Ternyata sebuah gedung di pinggir jalan di mana festival adakan yang meledak. Tidak jauh dari sana ternyata sudah ada Shikamaru, Kiba, Sasori, dan beberapa polisi.

"Shikamaru," panggil Kyuubi menghampiri Shikamaru.

"Kyuu," pandangan Shikamaru langsung beralih pada seseorang bertudung jaket di belakang Kyuubi.

"Yo, lama tidak berjumpa," kata orang bertudung itu langsung melepaskan tudungnya.

"Itachi senpai?" kata Shikamaru. Itachi hanya tersenyum.

"Apa yang terjadi?" kata Kyuubi.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, mereka benar-benar mulai bergerak. Yang masih tersisa 2 bom lagi," jelas Shikamaru.

"Tunggu tunggu tunggu, sebenarnya situasi apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang ini?" tanya Itachi.

"Teror bom," kata Kyuubi singkat malas menjelaskan.

"He? Lalu kenapa bodyguard sepertimu ada dalam masalah seperti ini. Kalian juga," kata Itachi menunjuk Shikamaru dan Kiba bergantian.  
"Bukankah itu tugas polisi?" kata Itachi.

"Aku dan Kyuubi seorang detective swasta, Kiba ini seorang detective kepolisian makanya hari ini sedang menyamar menjadi seorang pengunjung biasa," kata Shikamaru.

"HEE? Sekarang kau detective?!" kata Itachi mengucang-guncangkan bahu Kyuubi dengan kuat.

"Sifat berlebihannya itu tidak pernah berkurang ya," bisik Kiba pada Shikamaru.

"Ya kau benar," kata Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu yang menjadi bodyguard?" tanya Itachi.

"Itu juga masih kujalankan-" ucapan Kyuubi terpotong.

"Maaf memotong tapi kita hanya memiliki waktu sedikit Kyuu. Kita harus temukan 2 bom lagi sebelum di ledakkan," kata Shikamaru.

"Bisa aku ikut membantu?" sela Itachi. Semua melihatnya.

"Maaf tapi kau orang luar, kau mengerti prosedurnya kan?" kata Shikamaru.

"Tapi aku masih salah satu karyawan Namikaze Bodyguard. Benarkan Direktur Sasori?" kata Itachi.

"Hm? Ya bolehlah lagi pula kau aset bagus perusahaan dulu. Selamat datang kembali. Dan perlu kau ingat namanya sekarang Namikaze Detective bukan Namikaze Bodyguard," kata Sasori seenaknya.

Mulut Kyuubi mengangga mendengar ucapan Sasori, "Sasori! kau tidak bisa seenaknya seperti itu dong!" protes Kyuubi.

"Kau mau menentangku?" kata Sasori. Kyuubi langsung diam, dia tahu sulit untuk menentang seorang Sasori yang terkenal dengan kemutlakannya.

Shikamaru memutar matanya bosan, "Baiklah baiklah, bisa kita lanjutkan?" kata Shikamaru dan langsung mendapatkan perhatian rekan-rekannya.

"Kita bagi dua tim dalam pencarian 2 bom yang tersisa. Tim pertama, aku dan Kiba. Tim kedua Itachi senpai dan Kyuubi," kata Shikamaru.

"Kau sengaja memasukkanku dalam tim bersamanya ya?!" protes Kyuubi.

"Tidak juga. Kau ahli analisa tapi kemampuanmu menjinakkan bom masih di ragukan, kapan kau pernah menjinakkan bom?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Eeee…" Kyuubi tidak bisa menjawab.

"Itachi senpai bisa menjinakkan bom. Aku pernah melihatnya saat kejadian waktu terror bom disebuah gerbong kereta," kata Shikamaru.

"He? Bagaimana kau tahu?" kata Itachi.

"Karena aku salah satu penumpang dalam gerbong kereta waktu itu," kata Shikamaru.  
"Aku melihatmu seperti seorang ahli penjinak bom. Di luar dugaan, padahal masih mahasiswa," kata Shikamaru.

"Ahaha.. tidak perlu memuji," kata Itachi mengaruk tengkuknya.

"Baiklah, tim sudah di tentukan. Sasori-san tugasmu mengawasi jalannya festival jika ada yang mencurigakan segera hubungi kami," kata Shikamaru lalu beralih ke beberapa polisi.  
"Kalian bagi 2 tim, sebagian bereskan kekacauan ini dan sebagian tetap tenangkan penonton festival. Biar bagaimanapun festival ini tetap harus berjalan dengan baik sampai akhir," kata Shikamaru.

"Baik!"

"Ah dan satu lagi, karena ledakan telah terjadi. Aku minta pada kalian untuk menjelaskan bahwa ledakan ini hanya kebocoran gas biasa di gedung ini sehingga peserta festival tidak menaruh curiga jika hari ini acara mereka sedang mendapat teror," kata Shikamaru lagi.

Para polisi mengangguk mengerti lalu segera menjalankan perintah Shikamaru.

"Kau hebat… seorang detective swasta sepertimu saja para polisi itu langsung menuruti perintahmu," kata Itachi.

"Ayahku kepala kepolisian hari ini dia tidak bisa menjalankan tugasnya karena sedang berada di luar kota jadi secara resmi aku di tugaskan mengantikannya dalam tugas ini," kata Shikamaru. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Itachi terkejut.

Banyak hal yang tidak dia tahu sebelumnya. Dia masih ingin tahu lebih banyak hal-hal apa lagi yang sudah dia lewatkan tapi itu semua bukanlah tujuannya untuk datang ke negeri api ini lagi setelah 2 tahun lalu dia pergi ke Kiri dan kembali lagi ke Konoha sekarang.

~Let's Play The Game 2~

Cukup lama Itachi membaca sebuah pesan singkat di ponsel Kyuubi. Yang dia baca adalah sebuah clue teka-teki letak bom yang Shikamaru kirimkan pada Kyuubi. Kronologi singkatnya tadi pagi Shikamaru dan Kyuubi di mintai tolong oleh kantor kepolisian pusat Konoha dari surat misterius yang di kirimkan ke kantor kepolisian. Kiba selaku detective kepolisian merekomendasikan Shikamaru dan Kyuubi agar turut membantu dan pengajuan itu di setujui kepala kepolisian selaku ayah Shikamaru. Jadilah mereka semua terlibat dalam aksi teror bom hari ini. Shikamaru sudah mengirimkan isi surat itu pada Kyuubi melalui pesan singkat. Hanya dalam waktu singkat saja Kyuubi bisa menebak di mana letak bom lainnya ditanam.

"Eee… kembang api terbesar di antara kembang api lainnya… saat melodi-melodi melewatinya, kembang api terbesar menyambutnya… apa ya?" gumam Itachi masih coba menebak-nebak apa maksud pesan itu.

Kyuubi hanya meyeringgai saja mendengarkan gumaman Itachi yang mencoba menebak-nebak teka-teki itu. Mereka masih dalam gerakan berlari menuju lokasi di mana bom berada menurut analisa Kyuubi.

"AAAA!" Itachi frustasi sendiri.  
"Hey, apa maksud dari teka-teki ini?" tanya Itachi kali ini menyamakan larinya dengan langkah Kyuubi yang tadi ada di depannya.

"Kau tebak saja sendiri. Jika kau tidak bisa menebaknya sampai kita sampai di tempat yang sedang kita tuju sekarang berarti kau memang benar-benar keriput bodoh," kata Kyuubi tersenyum licik. Itachi langsung cemberut.

Mereka terus berlari bahkan sampai melewati para rombongan festival.

"Belum bisa menebaknya?" kata Kyuubi sudah berhenti dan menoleh ke Itachi.

Itachi hanya diam, Kyuubi melihat jam tangannya sebentar.

"Kau payah. Kita sudah sampai di tempat di mana bom itu, di taman," kata Kyuubi.

"He? Disini? Kau yakin?" kata Itachi.

"Hm. Waktu kita tidak banyak. Menurut analisaku, bom itu di letakkan di antara bunga-bunga yang di gunakan dalam festival sebelah sana," kata Kyuubi.

"Kenapa di antara bunga-bunga?" kata Itachi.

"Penjelasannya nanti saja. Sebentar lagi rombongan festival akan melewati sisi jalan ini," Kyuubi menarik Itachi untuk mencari bom di antara kotak-kotak bunga di pinggir jalan.

Detik waktu yang berjalan membuat suasana tegang bagi Kyuubi.

'Dimana bom itu di sembunyikan?!' batin Kyuubi mencari-cari bom.

"Hm?" gerakan Kyuubi terhenti pada aspal jalan yang teksturnya cukup aneh. Jika orang awam pasti mengira hanya kerusakan jalan biasa.

"Seingatku jalan ini tidak mengalami kerusakan. Bekasnya seperti masih baru…mungkinkah!" Kyuubi segera mengais kerusakan aspal itu dengan cepat tapi hati-hati. Itachi yang melihatnya langsung menghampiri Kyuubi.

"Apa ada disana?" kata Itachi, Kyuubi hanya mengangguk. Tidak lama bom mulai terlihat.

"Mulai dari sini biarkan aku yang tangani," Itachi kini mengambil alih.

"Gawat! Rombongan itu sudah mulai terlihat!" kata Kyuubi menoleh kebelakang.

Itachi tetap berkonsentrasi untuk menjinakkan bom di hadapannya. Rombongan festival semakin dekat dengan posisi Kyuubi dan Itachi. Kyuubi semakin tegang, Itachi berkonsentrasi penuh bahkan bulir keringat mengalir di keningnya.

Rombongan semakin dekat bahkan beberapa meter dari mereka.

Dengan hati-hati Itachi memutus kabel dalam rakitan bom itu.

"Berhasil!" teriak Kyuubi.

"Bom ini merepotkan," kata Itachi mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa maksudmu? Bomnya mati tuh," kata Kyuubi menunjuk bom di dekatnya.

**TIK TIK TIK**

Entah bagaimana bom itu kembali menyala.

"HEE?!" Kyuubi terkejut.  
"Kenapa masih menyala?!" kata Kyuubi.

Itachi menghela nafas kembali meneliti rakitan bom itu. Dia tidak menunjukkan rasa terkejut saat bom itu kembali hidup.  
"Ada pemicu lain dalam bom ini," kata Itachi.

"Apa?" kata Kyuubi.

"Lihat bola kecil dalam tabung di air ini," kata Itachi.

Kyuubi melihat tabung kecil dan di dalamnya ada bola yang mengapung di air.

"Jika bola ini menyentuh titik ini maka bom ini akan meledak. Di sini ada 2 tabung air, yang satu berisi air yang lebih banyak jika dibandingkan air yang berisi bola. Jika tabung air yang satunya terus mengalirkan air ke tabung yang ada bolanya bisa di pastikan bom akan segera meledak," jelas Itachi.

"Apa semudah itu?" kata Kyuubi.

"Oi Oi kau meragukan analisaku? Titik pemacu itu sensitive jika menyentuh bola itu, karena bola itu bukan benda logam biasa tapi dirancang sedemikian rupa," kata Itachi.

"Lalu bagaimana menghentikannya?" kata Kyuubi.

"Jika kita merusaknya begitu saja bomnya juga akan tetap meledak," kata Itachi.

"APA?! Tidak mungkin kita biarkan begitu saja kan? Itu juga akan meledak!" kata Kyuubi.

"Begitulah, makanya aku bilang bom ini merepotkan. Nama bom ini bom abadi, yah seperti kau tahu bom ini susah di jinakkan sehingga terus aktif seperti-"

**BLETAK**

"Perjelasannya nanti saja! Pikirkan cara menghentikan bom sialan ini," kata Kyuubi setelah menampar kepala belakang Itachi.

"Ha'i Ha'i… ambilkan laptopku di tas," kata Itachi melirik tas punggungnya.

Dengan cepat Kyuubi mengambil laptop di tas yang ada dipunggung Itachi tanpa bertanya apa yang akan di lakukan Itachi. Setelah menerima laptop dari Kyuubi, Itachi segera membuka laptopnya dan mengerjakan sistem yang Kyuubi sendiri tidak mengerti. Rombongan festival semakin dekat dengan posisi mereka. Kyuubi maupun Itachi cukup tegang dalam situasi seperti ini.

Suara tarian jari-jari Itachi di atas keyboard terdengar cepat.

"Haahhh~ berhasil~" Itachi duduk di aspal sambil mengacungkan jempolnya pada Kyuubi.

"Pegang bomnya jangan sampai lepas," (Kyuubi).

"Memangnya ada ap-HOY!" Itachi terkejut saat Kyuubi langsung menarik Itachi dan melemparnya ke pinggir jalan. Tak lama rombongan festival melintas masih riuh seperti tadi dengan penjagaan dari beberapa polisi. Setelah itu Kyuubi pergi ke pinggir jalan.

"Hoy keriput bodoh! kau dimana?" kata Kyuubi mencari sosok Itachi.

"Disini…" kata Itachi dengan wajah masam di atas pohon masih memeluk bom yang sudah di jinakkan.

"HAHAHA! Sejak kapan kau punya hobi memanjat seperti monyet begitu eh?" kata Kyuubi mendongkak ke atas.

"Ini semua karena lemparanmu tadi rubah jelek!" kata Itachi marah-marah sendiri.

"Sudah cepat turun," kata Kyuubi.

.

.

2 bom yang tersisa bisa di temukan. Setelah Kyuubi menemukan bom, tak lama setelah itu Shikamaru juga menemukannya dan berhasil di jinakkan. Sasori menemukan orang mencurigakan di sekitar festival dan ternyata orang itu dalang dari teror bom hari ini. Kyuubi dan Itachi sedang berada di bangku taman tempat mereka menjinakkan bom tadi.

"Hoo..jadi begitu.." kata Itachi terlihat antusias mendengarkan penjelasan Kyuubi.  
"Jadi maksud dari pesan itu bom terletak di antara bunga bermekaran, bunga bermekaran di ibaratkan kembang api. Lalu kembang api terbesar akan meledak saat melodi-melodi melewatinya itu bom akan meledak jika saja rombongan festival itu melintas. Dan kenapa bom itu di sembunyikan di dalam aspal karena di sana ada pemicunya, jika salah satu orang menginjaknya bom itu akan meledak. Trik sederhana tapi mengecoh…" Itachi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Dan kau payah karena tidak bisa menebak teka-teki tingkat anak TK seperti itu," kata Kyuubi cuek sambil memakan ice creamnya.

"Aku kan memang tidak ahli dalam analisa!" protes Itachi cemberut.  
"Lagipula kau bilang bomnya di antara bunga-bunga tapi malah tersembunyi di jalan,"

"Disisi kanan dan kiri jalan itu kan bunga juga," jawab Kyuubi polos.

'Benar juga ya,' batin Itachi.

"Ngomong-ngomong mengenai bom tadi kenapa kau bisa tau jenis bom itu?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Hoo.. itu? Dulu sempat ada teror bom menggunakan jenis bom itu. Bom itu sangat jarang yang memakainya karena perakitannya yang agak rumit, karena memerlukan keahlian juga dalam bidang IT," kata Itachi.

"Pantas kau mengerti cara menjinakkannya. Shikamaru juga aku tidak heran jika dia bisa menjinakkannya karena dia juga ahli di bidang IT," kata Kyuubi.

"ITACHI-NII!"

"Hm? Naruto?" Itachi melihat Naruto dari kejauhan berlari kencang kearahnya dan Kyuubi.

Naruto berlari menuju Itachi dan Kyuubi dan berhenti mendadak saat sudah di depan Itachi.

"Itachi-nii!" Naruto langsung memeluk Itachi, Itachi menerimanya dengan senang hati. Sekilas Kyuubi melihat Itachi tersenyum lembut, membuat Kyuubi tersenyum juga walau samar.

"Hey! hey! hey! jangan berlama-lama berpelukan dengan si mesum ini. Kau harus hati-hati padanya Naruto," kata Kyuubi memisahkan Naruto dan Itachi.

'Me-mesum?' batin Itachi miris.

"Aku kan rindu dengan Itachi-nii," kata Naruto.

"Benar yang di ucapkan Naruto. Kau seharusnya bersikap manis sepertinya juga, aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati kok," Itachi merentangkan tangannya kearah Kyuubi.

**JDUAK**

Pukulan keras kembali mendarat di kepala Itachi.

"Selain payah, bodoh, kau juga mesum," kata Kyuubi langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Kakakmu itu masih juga kasar," gerutu Itachi mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Hahahaha…" Naruto hanya tertawa.

"Oh ya bagaimana kau tahu aku sudah ada di sini?" tanya Itachi mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk duduk.

"Sasori yang memberi tahuku tadi," jawab Naruto.  
"Ne, Itachi-nii selama ini kau kemana saja? Tiba-tiba menghilang selama 2 tahun," kata Naruto mulai duduk.

"Mencari hal baru saja," kata Itachi tersenyum.

"Kau berbohong lagi," kata Naruto yang sudah mengenal jelas Itachi.

"Hahaha…aku memang susah berbohong jika padamu ya," Itachi mengacak-acak rambut Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan selama 2 tahun itu?" kata Naruto kali ini wajahnya serius.

"…." Itachi hanya diam menatap Naruto. Lalu dia menghela nafas.  
"Aku sedang mencari seseorang," kata Itachi menatap langit mendung.

"Seseorang? Siapa?" (Naruto).

"Orang yang kukira tidak ada lagi tapi ternyata dia masih ada," Itachi tersenyum kecut.  
"Mungkin Tuhan sedang menghukumku. Sekarang aku tidak berbeda jauh dengan Kyuubi saat mencarimu," kata Itachi.

"Maksudnya apa?" tanya Naruto.

Itachi melihat Naruto lagi dan mengacak rambut Naruto, "Sudahlah kau tidak perlu ikut pikirkan."  
"Hey, sebentar lagi sepertinya akan hujan. Aku mau menumpang berteduh di kantor Direktur Sasori ya. Sekalian berkunjung, ayo," Itachi mengajak Naruto.

Selepas Itachi dan Naruto pergi, Kyuubi keluar dari salah satu pohon tidak jauh dari tempat di mana Itachi dan Naruto bercakap-cakap tadi.

"Hukuman dari Tuhan eh?" gumam Kyuubi.

~Let's Play The Game 2~

**Kantor Pusat Kepolisian Konoha**

Di sebuah ruangan rapat terlihat serius. Semua seperti sedang membicarakan suatu topik penting dalam rapat mereka.

"Kami sudah menyelidiki bahwa dalam kasus ini semuanya sangat rapi. Senjata yang di gunakan tidak di temukan dalam lokasi kejadian, tidak ada sidik jari maupun benda-benda lain yang bisa di jadikan petunjuk," kata Asuma selaku tim penyelidikan.

"Setiap korban yang hampir sama cara pembunuhannya, para korban tewas selalu akibat dari pedang," kali ini timpal Kurenai.

"Sudah jelas pelakunya adalah orang yang sama," celetuk Shikamaru tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu.

"Maaf kami terlambat karena terhalang hujan," kata Kiba.

Shikamaru dan Kiba segera duduk.

"Kyuubi tidak datang?" kata Kakashi.

"Kyuubi sedang berada di ruangan berkas laporan. Katanya dia mau meneliti data-data para korban dalam kasus ini," kata Shikamaru.

"Baiklah," kata Kakashi.

"Kesimpulan dari kasus ini, pelaku adalah orang yang sama dan seorang pembunuh professional. Dia hanya membunuh orang tertentu, motifnya kelihatannya sama dan juga dia bergerak atas perintah," kata Shikamaru final.

Semua peserta rapat cukup kagum dengan analisa detective muda yang satu itu walaupun terlihat pemalas dari luar.

Sementara itu di ruangan berkas penyelidikan, Kyuubi sedang membaca buku hasil catatan kasus di sebuah meja.

"Rapi, tanpa bukti, tanpa celah, benar-benar professional." gumam Kyuubi. Lalu dia merebahkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi dan meletakkan kedua tangannya yang terlipat di belakang kepalanya. Lalu dia mendongak ke langit-langit.

"Korbannya jika aku perhatikan seorang yang memiliki jabatan penting atau seorang penguasa besar… Pembunuh ini apa dia bergerak berdasarkan perintah…?" gumam Kyuubi lagi.  
"Siapa yang mengerakkannya…?" gumam Kyuubi lagi.

.

.

**Namikaze Detective**

Kyuubi membuka pintu kantor ND. Terlihat banyak perubahan dengan kantor swasta itu selain nama kantor itu. Dulu yang terlihat sederhana sekarang sedikit lebih terlihat 'pantas disebut kantor'. Kyuubi menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa. Sudah terlalu malas Kyuubi pindah kebangunan sebelah yaitu rumah tinggalnya untuk beristirahat.

**BIP BIP BIP**

Ponsel Kyuubi berbunyi menandakan ada email masuk. Kyuubi melihat ponselnya, email itu dari Naruto.

**From: Naruto**

**Kyuubi, kau dimana? Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Tidak sedang di hadang pencuri kan? Tidak sedang di todong kan? Tidak sedang di kerumuni murid-murid SMU lagi kan?**

Kyuubi sweatdrop membacanya, lalu tersenyum. Wajar jika Naruto mengirimkan email berlebihan seperti itu karena Kyuubi saat ini baru kembali pukul 1 pagi dan dia langsung ke kantor Sasori bukan bangunan sebelah. Kyuubi lalu membalasnya.

"**Hmm..aku tidak tahu kalau kau begitu senang jika sedang saling berkirim email dengan Naruto,"** ucap seseorang di belakang Kyuubi. Hal itu mengagetkan Kyuubi.

"HUWAA!"

**GUBRAK**

Kyuubi jatuh dari sofa karena kaget saat menoleh kebelakang yang dia lihat wajah zombie.

"HAHAHA! Kena lagi kau!" Itachi melepas topeng zombienya. Kyuubi hanya mendengus kesal lalu duduk di sofa lagi.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" tanya Kyuubi ketus.

"Aku menumpang untuk tidur kok. Sudah malam lagipula masih hujan tuh," kata Itachi menunjuk hujan di luar melalui jendela yang masih terbuka.

Lalu keduanya saling diam.

"Jadi siapa orang yang kau cari eh?" kata Kyuubi tiba-tiba, Itachi agak terkejut.

"Kau..menguping pembicaraanku dengan Naruto tadi siang?" kata Itachi. Kyuubi hanya diam tapi sedang melihat Itachi dengan intens.  
"Kau tidak perlu tahu juga. Yang pasti kali ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu," kata Itachi.

Kyuubi hanya diam kali ini menunduk.

"Mungkin aku sekarang dalam posisimu seperti waktu itu. Sial sekali bukan, atau selama 2 tahun ini kau menyumpahiku ya rubah jelek," kata Itachi, Kyuubi masih diam.

"Jahat sekali," kata Itachi dan Kyuubi masih diam. Merasa ada yang aneh Itachi menoleh ke samping.

"Hoy! Kau mendengarkanku tidak?" kata Itachi.

"Zzzz..zz…zzz…" Kyuubi ternyata sudah tidur. Itachi sweatdrop.

"DASAR RUBAH JELEK!" teriak Itachi frustasi.

**TBC…**

* * *

Hitomi: sesuai janji saya, ini dia Let's Play The Game season 2-nya. Dan lagi-lagi Itachi bareng Kyuubi lagi! Yeeyyy! *author dihajar Kyuubi*  
Maaf ya saya lama baru muncul. Teehhee~  
Dan berikut mungkin pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang belum sempat author jawab.

**Q: Thor ada pair SasuNaru kan?**

**Hitomi: wets, tenang… mereka ada kok. Cuma saya sendiri juga tidak tahu mereka akan mulai muncul di chapter berapa ._.  
soalnya ide cerita ini baru saya dapet garis besarnya aja belum mikir di kembangkan gimana. Karena menurut pepatah "seiringnya waktu semuanya akan berkembang," *author dilempar tepung***

**Q: Itachi itu karakter jahat atau gimana sih thor?**

**Hitomi: hm hm *mengangguk* saya mengerti anda bertanya-tanya mengenai karakter Itachi di cerita sebelumnya. Saya sudah pikirkan untuk mengungkapkan siapa Itachi sebenarnya di season 2 kali ini ^o^v**

**Q: di cerita sebelumnya kan Sasuke meninggal tuh thor, sedangkan di cerita ini ada pair SasuNaru. Gimana ceritanya tuh Sasuke hidup lagi?**

**Hitomi: Mengenai itu author sudah pikirkan caranya *lho?* jadi bisa ditunggu di chapter-chapter selanjutnya di cerita ini.  
bukan maksudnya author menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati jadi hidup lagi lho ya, nanti kaya zombie gitu dong. Naru mau sama zombie?**

**Naruto: ga mau! Dasar author teme!**

**Hitomi: lho kok saya malah disalahin ._.a**

**Q: ada ItaKyuu juga kan thor?**

**Hitomi: ada kok dan akan selalu ada! Banzai! *ditendang Kyuubi* **

Yosh! Sampai berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya~


	2. Tantangan Baru

**Let's Play The Game ****2****  
Story by. Hitomi Shoyou**

**Naruto  
Disclamier : Masashi Kisimoto**

**Genre : Crime, Humor, dan sedikit Romance (readers: mana?)**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, dan EYD buruk (untuk sekarang itu dulu deh. Hehe~)**

* * *

"GYAAAAA!"

Setelah teriakan super kencang yang berasal dari kantor ND, para penghuni rumah di bangunan sebelah berhamburan masuk ke dalam.

**BRAK**

Sasori orang pertama yang membuka pintu dengan kasar. Sakura di belakangnya dan Naruto di samping Sakura masih mengigit roti sarapan paginya. Sasori dengan kemeja yang belum sempat terkancing, Sakura masih memegang hair drayernya. Mereka bertiga melihat Kyuubi yang sedang terlihat murka menginjak kepala Itachi.

"Haahhh… kukira ada apa…" Sasori kembali pergi kebangunan sebelah.

"Eerrr… apa dibiarkan begitu saja?" kata Naruto.

"Sudahlah Naruto, kau bisa ikut celaka jika Kyuubi dalam status murka seperti itu," bisik Sakura langsung menyeret Naruto.

Suara teriakan itu adalah teriakan Kyuubi. Bagaimana kau tidak berteriak saat pertama membuka matamu saat bangun tidur ada orang asing yang bahkan tidak dekat denganmu sedang tidur dengan memelukmu. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi Kyuubi segera mendorong Itachi yang masih terlihat damai dalam tidurnya dan menginjak Itachi berkali-kali. Pagi yang sial bagi Itachi…

.

.

.

Kyuubi masih terlihat tidak mood pagi ini, terlihat dari wajahnya yang terlihat menyeramkan saat sarapan. Itachi terlihat biasa-biasa saja karena ia terbangun setelah Kyuubi mengamuk dan pergi dari sana dengan sangat kesal. Bisa di katakan Itachi sudah seperti mayat jika sudah tidur, bahkan gempa sekalipun tidak mempan membangunkannya.

"Kakakmu kenapa?" bisik Itachi pada Naruto yang ada di sampingnya. Naruto hanya sweatdrop mendengar pertanyaan Itachi.

'Yang menyebabkan Kyuubi begitukan kau Itachi-nii,' batin Naruto.  
"Eeerr Itachi-nii, kau sendiri tidak tahu kenapa hidungmu terluka?" tanya Naruto.

"Hmm…" Itachi mengelus hidungnya yang tertempel plester.  
"Mungkin saat tidur tadi aku terjatuh karena aku bermimpi sedang terbang. Hahaha," kata Itachi  
"Kau tahu Naruto? Kyuubi juga ada, dia terlihat senang sekali~" kata Itachi belum menyadari aura mematikan Kyuubi.

Berusaha mencairkan suasana yang tidak begitu 'nyaman' Sakura mempunyai ide yang memang rencananya hari ini mau dia beritahukan.

"Eto…Sasori," kata Sakura.

"Hm," kata Sasori serius membaca koran paginya di temani kopi hitam buatan Sakura seperti biasa.

"Aku..Aku…" Sakura terlihat ragu-ragu.

"Hm?" Sasori melirik Sakura dari balik korannya. Naruto terlihat penasaran juga begitu juga Itachi, kecuali Kyuubi yang masih terlihat kesal.

"Aku…Aku…Hamil," kata Sakura akhirnya menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Oh hamil…" respon Sasori enteng.

"HAA?! HAMIL?!" Sasori, Naruto, Itachi, dan Kyuubi berseru kompak.

Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Yey~ aku akan jadi paman~" kata Naruto girang.

'Di umurku yang semuda ini aku jadi paman?' batin Kyuubi dengan ekspresi mendung.

"Kau tidak bercandakan?!" kata Sasori terlihat senang. Sakura menggeleng pelan masih tersenyum.

"Kalian..kalian sejak kapan menikah?" kata Itachi yang sebenarnya tertinggal hal baru lagi.

"Sekitar 1 tahun setengah yang lalu," kata Sakura.

"Oh… Selamat ya Sakura-san," kata Itachi yang mendapat balasan senyum dari Sakura.

"Kyuu, kau sebentar lagi jadi paman. Hehe~" ada makna lain dari tawa Itachi dan Kyuubi tau itu.  
"Sekarang siapa yang tua eh? Paman Kyuubi~" kata Itachi.

Tepat sasaran! Ada makna lain dari tawa Itachi.

"Paman Kyuubi temani aku main~ Paman Kyuubi aku mau gendong~" Itachi berkata menirukan suara anak kecil. Tanpa Itachi sadari aura hitam menguar dari tubuh Kyuubi.

"Sa-Sasori, Sakura neechan aku berangkat duluan ya!" Naruto langsung bergegas berangkat kuliah karena dia tahu sebentar lagi pasti akan ada perang besar-besaran di rumahnya.

"Kita lanjutkan di kantor, banyak permintaan dari klien hari ini," kata Sasori menyeret Sakura. Sama seperti Naruto, ia lebih baik mencari aman.

Menyisakan Itachi yang masih berakting seperti anak kecil.

"Paman Kyuubi~~"

"MATI KAU UCHIHA!" Kyuubi sudah pada batasnya.

**BRAK JDUAR GUBRAK BRUK**

Benar-benar mengerikan jika seorang Namikaze Kyuubi mengamuk. Sasori yang mendengar suara keributan dari kantor ND hanya mendoakan semoga Itachi di terima di sisi-Nya.

~Let's Play The Game 2~

Naruto sedang berjalan menuju Universitasnya bersama Lee dan juga Ten Ten.

"Sudah kubilang pembunuhan itu benar-benar misterius siapa pelakunya," kata Ten Ten.

"Sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan dunia kriminal selain olah raga bela diri?" kata Naruto sambil nyengir.

Mereka sedang membicarakan kasus yang baru-baru ini cukup menyita perhatian warga Konoha. Pembunuh misterius yang sampai sekarang belum di temukan. Pembunuh professional yang bersenjatakan pedang. Mereka menjuluki pembunuh itu dengan sebutan 'Ken' karena setiap aksinya korban tewas dengan bekas sambetan pedang.

"Kasus Ken ini membuat semangat muda para polisi berkobar untuk membekuknya!" kata Lee berapi-api seperti biasa.

'Apa hubungannya…' Naruto dan Ten Ten sweatdrop melihat teman mereka satu itu.

"Kudengar kemarin Kyuubi senpai ikut dalam penangkapan peneror bom ya?" kata Ten Ten pada Naruto.

"Iya," kata Naruto mengangguk.

"Keren lho~ aku lihat dia di televisi saat di wawancara. KYAA! Kyuubi senpai~~" kata Ten Ten terlihat senang sekali. Naruto sudah tidak heran jika temannya satu itu fans berat Kyuubi. Tapi jika Naruto sengaja mengajaknya bermain kerumah untuk bertemu dengan kakaknya, gadis bercepol dua itu tidak mau karena merasa malu. Gadis aneh, batin Naruto.

"Pagi-pagi begini mendung… Membuat semangat muda surut saja." kata Lee mendongak ke atas.

"Akhir-akhir ini sering hujan sih," kata Ten Ten.

"Saat hujan melakukan latihan lari pasti keren! Benar-benar ide yang bagus! Aku akan mengajak pamanku juga!" kata Lee.

"Maksudmu pamanmu yang sama hijaunya denganmu itu. Paman Maito Guy?" kata Ten Ten.

"Benar!" kata Lee.

"Kau bilang dia sedang ada Study Tour dengan murid-muridnya," kata Ten Ten.

"Ah benar juga. Aku sampai lupa…" kata Lee lesu.

Selagi Lee dan Ten Ten saling berbicara, awalnya Naruto hanya memperhatikan 2 temannya itu dari belakang tapi pandangannya teralih pada sosok pria bertudung jaket hitam sedang menelpon.

**TIK TIK TIK**

"Ah gerimis! Ayo cepat!" Ten Ten segera berlari menuju halaman Universitas yang sudah dekat di ikuti Lee.

Kedua orang itu tidak tahu jika Naruto masih berdiri memperhatikan seorang pria yang berada di tepi jalan sedang menelpon. Wajahnya agak tidak terlihat. Naruto sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia seperti penasaran dengan pria itu.

Pria itu menoleh pada Naruto, Naruto agak tersentak tapi belum juga berpindah posisi dari sana. Pria itu menutup ponselnya dan mengantonginya dan berjalan melewati Naruto. Sekilas dia melirik Naruto dan saat bersamaan Naruto juga menoleh melihat mata kelam orang itu.

**DEG**

Ada yang aneh dengan perasaan Naruto. Naruto seakan tidak asing lagi dengan warna mata itu. Naruto menoleh kebelakang, melihat punggung orang itu sudah agak menjauh dan menghilang di tikungan. Dengan cepat Naruto mengejar orang itu. Sampai di tikungan orang itu sudah tidak ada. Naruto menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dan tidak menemukan orang itu. Rambutnya sudah basah karena gerimis tadi sudah berganti menjadi hujan dengan insentitas sedang, bahkan kaosnya sudah agak basah.

Naruto tetap berjalan perlahan sampai ia melihat ternyata ada jalan kecil dengan tumpukan kotak-kotak kayu dari sebuah toko di sana. Baru saja Naruto akan masuk ke dalam jalan kecil itu seseorang menepuk bahunya sedikit membuatnya tersentak.

"Apa yang kau cari? Cepat, jam kuliah sebentar lagi akan dimulai," kata Lee yang ternyata menyusul dan mencari Naruto saat di sadari temannya itu tidak mengikutinya dan Ten Ten berlari saat akan berteduh.

"Maaf," kata Naruto langsung menunjukkan cengiran andalannya, lalu segera mengikuti Lee.

Sedangkan di jalan kecil itu tepatnya di balik sebuah kotak kayu besar orang yang Naruto kejar tadi mendengus dan kembali menyimpan pistol yang sudah siap melesat jika Naruto datang.

"Hanya 'kucing' yang penasaran rupanya," orang itu segera pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

Itachi sekarang berada di sebuah rumah sakit di mana dia dulu juga pernah di rawat saat di tusuk orang dalam menjalankan misi mendampingi anak-anak sekolah dari salah satu klien Konohamaru 2 tahun silam. Ah… ngomong-ngomong Konohamaru, dia baru ingat tentang bocah jenius itu.

"Apa sekarang masih angkuh seperti dulu ya? Xixixi…" kata Itachi tertawa sendiri.

Rasanya bosan juga sendiri di kamar rawat itu. Salahnya juga membuat Kyuubi mengamuk dan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Beruntung Sakura segera menengahi dan membawa Itachi kerumah sakit. Sebenarnya tidak di bawa kerumah sakit pun Itachi juga tidak masalah karena baginya lukanya hanya luka kecil.

Itachi menurunkan kakinya dari ranjang dan keluar dari kamar untuk sekedar jalan-jalan menghilangkan bosan.

"Tidak ada yang berubah dengan rumah sakit ini," Itachi melihat sudut demi sudut rumah sakit itu tanpa sadar karena tidak melihat jalan dia menabrak seseorang.

**BRUAK**

"Pakai matamu paman!" teriak orang yang di tabrak Itachi.

**CTAK**

Sudut perempatan kecil muncul di kepala Itachi saat di panggil paman.

'Memangnya aku setua itu apa?!' batin Itachi sinis. Tapi dia tahu mau marah pun saat ini yang berada di posisi salah adalah dia.

"Maaf ya **anak kecil**," kata Itachi membalas perkataan anak itu dengan menekankan pada kata anak kecil.

"Kau bilang aku apa?!" anak itu mulai mendongak dan merenggut baju Itachi.

"Keriput?"

"Konohamaru?"

Kedip… kedip… kedip…  
Kedua orang itu masih belum ada respon selanjutnya.

"Konohamaru!" Itachi langsung mengangkat Konohamaru tinggi-tinggi dan berputar lalu melemparkan Konohamaru. Lempar tangkap lempar tangkap.

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil! Dan panggil aku Presdir!" Konohamaru menjitak Itachi berkali-kali. Tapi karena senang Itachi mengabaikan jitakan Konohamaru. Setelah puas melempar-lemparkan Konohamaru seperti balita, dia menurunkan Konohamaru ke lantai.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini?" kata Konohamaru dengan nada angkuh seperti biasa.

"Kau merindukan bodyguard terkerenmu ini kan Presdir~" kata Itachi narsis.

"Cih, jangan harap," kata Konohamaru memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tidak berubah. Aku juga merindukanmu kok Presdir~" Itachi memeluk Konohamaru seperti boneka beruang.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya mengenai kau, rubah itu, dan kak Naruto 2 tahun yang lalu. Apa hanya karena kak Naruto kembali kepada keluarganya kau pergi tanpa jejak eh? Mendramatisir sekali. Mengelikan…" kata Konohamaru dengan sinis. Itachi ke mode santai dan berekspresi tenang.

"My..My.. tidak juga. Aku ingin merefresingkan tubuhku saja setelah permainan seru 2 tahun lalu," kata Itachi tersenyum.

"Permainan eh? Aku bukan anak rubah itu yang bisa kau bodohi. Kau memang menjaga kak Naruto sampai pada saatnya Kyuubi berhasil menemukan kak Naruto. Alasanmu karena kau sudah menganggap kak Naruto seperti adikmu sendiri, makanya kau tidak menyerahkan kak Naruto begitu saja pada keluarganya," kata Konohamaru mengeluarkan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Presdir yang jenius seperti biasanya," kata Itachi.  
"Baiklah…sepertinya pertemuan ini tidak untuk membahas tentangku bukan?" lanjut Itachi.

"Siapa juga yang mau tahu tentangmu. Siapa peduli," kata Konohamaru. Di pikir-pikir Konohamaru sudah mirip seperti Kyuubi saja, batin Itachi.

"Jadi…apa yang kau lakukan di sini Presdir? Mengantarkan bodyguard yang terluka karena bertugas?" kata Itachi.

"Bukan. Tapi kakekku," kata Konohamaru.

"He?"

.

.

.

Itachi dan Konohamaru sampai di sebuah kamar rawat VVIP yang sudah pasti hanya kalangan elite yang menempatinya. Karena di sana terbaring Presiden Direktur Hokage Corp. Pusat dari Hokagemaru Corp. yang di jalankan Konohamaru.

"Kakekmu sakit apa?" kata Itachi.

"Dia tidak sakit hanya saja terkena serangan dari aksi percobaan pembunuhan," kata Konohamaru tersirat dendam dari kata-katanya.

"He?! Percobaan pembunuhan?!" kata Itachi.

"Ya. Entahlah aku sendiri juga tidak tahu siapa pelakunya masih dalan proses pencarian dan sangat sulit mencari orang itu," kata Konohamaru.

"Apa alasannya orang itu menyerang kakekmu?" kata Itachi sudah mulai seperti wartawan.

"Entahlah. Aku menduga bisa saja itu saingan bisnis kakek," kata Konohamaru.

"Dunia bisnis memang kejam. Ck ck ck ck.." Itachi jadi ngaco sendiri.

"Kulihat kau jadi gelandangan setelah kembali ke sini," kata Konohamaru.

'Ge-gelandangan?' kata Itachi sweatdrop.  
"Aku tidak semalang itu tahu!" bela Itachi.

"Terserah... Kau mau uang?" kata Konohamaru.

"Siapapun pasti mau Presdir!" kata Itachi senang.

"Sudah kuduga. Cari dan bawa orang yang berusaha membunuh kakekku dan imbalannya kau bisa dapatkan 10 kali lipat dari biasa aku berikan padamu saat menjalankan misi," kata Konohamaru enteng.

"HEE?! YANG BENAR?!" Itachi bahkan meragukan dia sekarang dalam dunia mimpi atau dunia nyata.

**DUK**

"Itaaiiii!" Itachi melompat-lompat karena kesakitan. Kakinya di tendang Konohamaru karena berisik.

"Kuharap kerjamu cepat seperti biasa," Konohamaru pergi dari sana.

"Siap Presdir!" Itachi memberi hormat dan tertawa senang. Sudah membayangkan akan di buat apa saja uang sebanyak itu.

~Let's Play The Game 2~

Malam hari seperti ini biasanya kantor ND sudah tidak ada orang. Tapi pengecualian bagi sang Namikaze yang satu ini. Kyuubi masih serius membaca berkas-berkas yang masih membuatnya penasaran dan tertantang di bandingkan penasarannya dulu siapa Itachi sebenarnya. Sesekali ia mencorat-coret sesuatu di kertas dan mengamatinya.

**KRIIEETTT**

Pintu terbuka perlahan.

"Kyuubi kau masih di dalam?" kata Naruto.

"Ya," sahut Kyuubi masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas di depannya sambil sesekali mengigit apel yang tinggal setengah bagian.

"Itachi-nii kemana ya? Aku tidak melihatnya," kata Naruto mulai duduk di sofa.

"Ku tendang ke neraka," jawab Kyuubi seenaknya. Naruto hanya sweatdrop.

Suasana menjadi hening sampai suara deritan kursi yang Kyuubi duduki membuat Naruto menoleh padanya.

"Aku lapar. Bagaimana kalau makan ramen?" kata Kyuubi. Seketika Naruto langsung bersemangat.

"Ayooo!" Naruto langsung menyeret Kyuubi. Kyuubi hanya tersenyum singkat di sudut bibirnya.

Jika di pikir-pikir masa-masa seperti ini yang dulu sempat ia rindukan saat Naruto menghilang bertahun-tahun. Dan ternyata Naruto berada pada Itachi. Mengingat namanya kembali membuatnya kesal, rasanya ingin membotaki kepalanya agar benar-benar seperti paman-paman dengan keriputnya itu dan lengkaplah sosok Itachi yang sempurna dipandangan Kyuubi. Di lain sisi Kyuubi terkekeh sendiri membayangkan gambaran Itachi seperti itu. Membuat Naruto mengira kakaknya 'sedikit' tidak waras karena tertawa sendiri.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Kyuubi sampai di kedai ramen langganan mereka sejak kecil. Karena sejak umur 5 tahun Naruto selalu senang makan ramen di tempat ini.

"Wah wah wah… para Namikaze rupanya sedang lapar," kata paman Teuchi.

"Hehehe… paman seperti biasa ya," kata Naruto.

Dalam kedai itu banyak yang memperhatikan Kyuubi dan Naruto. Untuk Kyuubi terutama pengunjung wanita, itu sudah tentu saja.

"Kenapa pengunjung wanita di sini semakin banyak saja?" kata Kyuubi.

"Itu karena mereka tahu kau dan Naruto sering makan di sini. Bisa di bilang kalian keberuntungan juga bagi kedai kami," kata Ayame tersenyum di barengi tawa dari ayahnya. Kyuubi hanya cemberut, Naruto sendiri hanya ikut tertawa.

"Ini dia pesanan kalian,"

2 mangkok ramen yang masih mengepul panas terhidang di depan Kyuubi dan Naruto.

"Itadakimasu!" seru keduanya.

Sementara itu di tepat lain seorang pria berambut panjang dengan berpakaian formal memasuki mobilnya tidak lupa pengawal setianya juga mengikutinya.

"Kali ini di mana lokasi tua bangka itu?" kata pria berambut panjang itu pada pengawalnya.

"Rumah sakit Konoha tuan," kata pengawalnya.

"Kerja bagus," pria itu menyeringgai. Mata kuningnya yang tajam seperti ular sudah menambah sifat seperti apa pria itu.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya S saja yang mengurus ini semua tuan?" kata sang pengawal membetulkan posisi kacamata bundarnya.

"Tidak perlu Kabuto. Aku ingin sekali menghabisi tua bangka itu dengan tanganku sendiri," seringgainya semakin melebar.  
"Berangkat ke lokasi sekarang," perintahnya.

"Sesuai perintahmu Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto langsung tancap gas menuju rumah sakit yang akan menjadi tujuan mereka.

Kembali ke kedai ramen di mana duo Namikaze sudah menghabiskan ramen mereka masing-masing.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menemui Itachi-nii. Kau pasti tahu kan dia di mana?" kata Naruto.

"Untuk apa menemuinya," kata Kyuubi cuek.

"Ayolah…kau mulai kejam seperti Sasori," celetuk Naruto.

"Tidak mau," kata Kyuubi.

"Ayolah ayolah ayolah Kyuubi niisan~ aku akan mentraktirmu sekantung besar apel nanti," bujuk Naruto plus dengan embel-embel 'niisan' di nama Kyuubi.

'Tawaran yang menarik,' batin Kyuubi.  
"Kalau bukan karena kau yang membujuk aku pasti tidak akan mau menemui keriput bodoh itu," kata Kyuubi mulai berjalan.

"Eh? Jadi mau ya? Tunggu Kyuubi!" panggil Naruto menyusul Kyuubi.

Ayame dan ayahnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kepolosan Naruto. Padahal yang membuat Kyuubi berubah pikiran karena tawaran apel yang dia ajukan bukan karena bujukannya.

**.**

**.**

**Rumah Sakit Konoha**

Saat sedang asik-asiknya Itachi berkutat dengan laptopnya ada suara ketukan pintu yang membuatnya mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang menjenguknya malam-malam begini.

"Itachi-nii!" seru Naruto langsung menghampiri Itachi. Berbeda sekali dengan Kyuubi yang terlihat ogah-ogahan dan malah mengambil begitu saja buah apel di sebuah parsel dekat Itachi lalu duduk di sofa, mengangkat kedua kakinya. Benar-benar seperti bos dan tidak melihat sekitar.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Naruto pada Itachi.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Tapi aku tidak menyangka saja Kyuubi bisa sekejam itu…" Itachi menunduk dalam membuat Naruto prihatin juga. Dengan sifat terlampau polosnya, Naruto bisa bersimpati dan mengusap-usap bahu Itachi bermaksud menghibur Itachi.

"Maafkan dia ya Itachi-nii, Kyuubi sebenarnya baik kok kalau tidak di ganggu," kata Naruto.

"Tapi dia…Uh..kejam sekali…" Itachi membuat tubuhnya sedikit bergetar agar terlihat seakan sedang menangis. Karena ia menunduk jadi Naruto tidak tahu Itachi menangis atau tidak.

"E-Eh? Sudah ya Itachi-nii," Naruto semakin bingung harus menenangkan Itachi bagaimana.

Kyuubi yang dari tadi melihat hanya mengeryitkan dahinya, 'Pandai berakting sekali orang satu ini,'

**KRUSZ KRUSZ KRUSZ**

Batin Kyuubi sambil memakan apel dengan kasar. Sedangkan Itachi dalam hati jingkrak-jingkrak senang.

"Oh kejamnya…" kata Itachi lagi.

"Kyuubi minta maaflah pada Itachi-nii," kata Naruto.

"Cih, sampai keriputnya hilang sekalipun tidak akan pernah aku meminta maaf padanya," kata Kyuubi.

Itachi semakin menjadi dengan aktingnya.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto mendelik tajam pada Kyuubi.

"Aku tidak dengar~" kata Kyuubi bersenandung pura-pura tidak dengar suara Naruto.

Untuk saat ini Kyuubi harus bisa menenangkan dirinya jangan sampai suasana menikmati apelnya itu rusak cuma gara-gara aktingnya Itachi.

'Keriput itu benar-benar telah meracuni Naruto. Naruto saja tidak menggunakan embel-embel 'nii' atau 'niisan' padaku. Sedangkan keriput itu? grrr…' batin Kyuubi ngedumel sendiri. Padahal alasan Naruto memanggil kakaknya itu dengan nama langsung karena dia kesal dengan Kyuubi yang selalu menjahilinya yah walaupun kadang-kadang, begitu juga dengan Sasori yang kadang berbuat licik padanya.

**CTIK**

"Eh? Mati lampu?" kata Naruto.

**BIP BIP BIP**

Suara ponsel Itachi berbunyi. Panggilan masuk dari Konohamaru.

"Ya Presdir?" jawab Itachi.  
"Baiklah," Itachi segera menutup ponselnya dan langsung meloncat dari ranjang dan melesat berlari entah kemana.

Tadinya Kyuubi hanya heran Itachi sedang berbicara dengan siapa. Dari suara Itachi menjawab telpon terlihat serius. Kyuubi akhirnya menyeret Naruto yang ia yakini masih tidak jauh darinya dan berlari mengikuti Itachi. Di keadaan gelap seperti ini bukan terlalu sulit bagi Kyuubi untuk berlari sekalipun. Berbeda dari Naruto yang menyalakan aplikasi senter dari ponselnya.

Berkat aplikasi senter ponsel Naruto juga mereka melihat Itachi bersama seorang anak kecil yang tidak asing lagi bagi Kyuubi dan Naruto.

"Konohamaru?" kata Naruto.

"Kak Naruto? Kau di sini juga?" kata Konohamaru.

"Iya. Aku menjenguk Itachi-nii. Kau?" kata Naruto.

"Menemani kakek. Dia di rawat di sini tapi sekarang…" Konohamaru tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, pandangannya ke depan. Naruto mengarah di mana pandangan Konohamaru tertuju. Sebuah ruangan khusus VVIP yang dindingnya terbuat dari kaca yang kuat dan sudah di pastikan tidak mudah rusak itu pecah meninggalkan lubang besar.

'Bagaimana mungkin?' batin Naruto.  
"Kakek…"

"Dia diculik," lanjut Konohamaru.

Naruto terkejut. Naruto juga sudah menganggap kakek tua itu seperti kakeknya sendiri karena ternyata kakek itu guru dari neneknya sewaktu muda dulu. Itu baru ia ketahui saat Naruto sering ke lab milik neneknya 2 tahun lalu. Dan jadi sering bertemu dengan kakek itu dan kadang dengan Konohamaru juga.

Entah sejak kapan Kyuubi sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan meneliti ruangan itu hanya menggunakan aplikasi senter dari ponselnya.

'Bisa ku perkirakan mati lampu ini juga kesengajaan. Penculikan…memakai apa biasanya penculik membawa korbannya dari tempat aman dengan cepat?' kata Kyuubi lalu menyeringgai.  
'Parkiran mobil!' Kyuubi segera melesat berlari, refleks Itachi juga menyusul.

"Kau tahu sesuatu?" kata Itachi.

"Yah sepertinya begitu. Kuharap lukamu itu tidak menghambat perkelahian nanti," kata Kyuubi.

"Aku suka bagian ini," Itachi tersenyum.

.

.

.

Lampu rumah sakit sudah menyala. Naruto mencoba menenangkan Konohamaru yang terlihat mondar-mandir khawatir akan kakeknya.

"Mereka pasti bisa menyelamatkan kakek," kata Naruto.

Sementara itu di parkiran Itachi dan Kyuubi berpencar untuk mencari kakek Konohamaru. Sebelumnya Itachi sudah memberitahukan petugas agar mencegah kendaraan apapun keluar dari wilayah rumah sakit. Dan kini mereka mencari.

Sebuah ambulan berhenti di depan pintu loby rumah sakit. Naruto melihat itu, entah apa yang menyuruhnya ia menghampiri mobil itu.

"Kenapa berhenti di sini pak?" kata Naruto. Sang sopir hanya tersenyum sekilas, tidak ada kecurigaan yang Naruto rasakan. Tapi sorot mata sopir itu yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto meninggalkan mobil ambulan itu.

Sedangkan di loby seorang pria berpakaian dokter berkacamata bundar memakai masker dan mendorong seseorang di kursi roda. Orang di kursi roda itu memakai masker.

Saat Naruto berpapasan dia melihat keanehan dengan pasien yang berada di kursi roda itu.

"Tunggu," kata Naruto.

Dokter itu berhenti tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Naruto menghampiri dokter itu.

"Sepertinya yang di kursi roda itu orang tua. Kenapa kau memakaikannya masker? Bukankah akan berat baginya untuk bernafas?" kata Naruto pada dokter di sampingnya. Dokter itu menoleh dan terlihat tersenyum terlihat dari matanya yang menyipit dan melengkung.

"Tapi virusnya bisa menyebar jika dia tidak memakai masker," kata Dokter itu.

"Begitu… lalu mau dokter bawa kemana pasienmu ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Keluarganya meminta pihak rumah sakit agar beliau di rawat di rumah," kata Dokter berambut putih itu.

"Emm…baiklah," kata Naruto baru saja akan melangkah saat melihat tangan orang yang di kursi roda. Tangan dengan cincin yang rasanya pernah Naruto tahu.

"Kakek-"

**CKRIK**

Naruto bisa merasakan suatu benda keras dan bisa dia tebak itu sebuah moncong pistol. Dokter itu merapatkan tubuhnya pada Naruto untuk menutupi pistol yang dia todongkan.

"Kau menganggu juga rupanya. Jalan seperti biasa maka kau dan kakek sialan ini aman dari pistolku," bisik sang Dokter. Naruto menelan ludah dengan paksa lalu mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Dari kejauhan Konohamaru melihat Naruto sedang bersama seorang Dokter dan berjalan bersama.

"Mau kemana kak Naruto?" gumam Konohamaru.  
"!" Konohamaru melihat gerakan jari tangan kiri Naruto yang ia sembunyikan di belakang.

Sebuah sandi dan itu sandi yang di ciptakan Naruto saat bermain dengan Konohamaru. Dan hanya Konohamaru yang tahu apa maksudnya.

"Gawat!" lalu Konohamaru segera menelpon Kyuubi.

**Parkiran Mobil**

"Kau menemukannya?" kata Itachi.

"Tidak. Tapi Konohamaru iya dan Naruto dalam bahaya," Kyuubi menutup ponselnya dan segera bergegas ke pintu gerbang di mana semua kendaraan keluar-masuk.

"Kau sudah menyuruh petugas agar kendaraan apa pun jangan masuk maupun keluar dulu kan?" kata Kyuubi.

"Iya," kata Itachi.

Dari kejauhan Kyuubi bisa melihat ambulan yang berhenti. Saat Kyuubi datang dia hanya menemukan Naruto yang mencoba membopong kakek Konohamaru.

"Naruto!" (Kyuubi).

"Beberapa petugas mengejar orang-orang itu. Mereka 2 orang- Keh!" Naruto hampir saja ambruk.

"Naruto kaki dan lenganmu tertembak?!" kata Itachi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya cepat selamatkan kakek dulu," kata Naruto.

"Keriput, kuserahkan Naruto dan kakek ini padamu," Kyuubi segera berlari ikut mencari pelaku penculikan.

"Kyuubi!" teriak Itachi percuma. Lalu dia meminta bantuan para medis yang baru saja datang bersama Konohamaru.

Kyuubi berlari sampai meninggalkan kawasan rumah sakit dan kali ini masuk ke area bangunan yang sedang dalam masa proyeksi.

"Orang jahat kenapa selalu memilih tempat seperti ini sih," kata Kyuubi.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat petugas-petugas penjaga rumah sakit tergeletak dengan darah kemana-mana. Bekas tembakan, brutal sekali penyerangannya, batin Kyuubi. Dan di ujungnya melihat seorang tersungkur memakai baju dokter.

"Sepertinya hanya satu yang berhasil tertangkap, yang satu lagi pasti sedang di kejar petugas lainnya," kata Kyuubi baru saja akan membalikkan tubuh orang berpakaian dokter berambut panjang hitam itu.

**BUAGH**

Pukulan telak mengenai tengkuk leher Kyuubi. Kyuubi ambruk tapi kesadarannya masih ada walaupun tipis.

Kyuubi merasakan salah satu di antara mereka menarik dagunya sehingga samar-samar dia bisa melihat orang di depannya tapi tetap saja buram karena pukulan tadi.

"Ah! Pantas aku tidak asing dengan wajah ini," kata orang itu, matanya meneliti jelas wajah Kyuubi.  
"Detective swasta muda itu rupanya,"

Kyuubi tidak tahu tangan satu lagi orang itu sedang mengarahkan pistol di keningnya.

**CKRIK CKRIK**

"Cih, sial! Peluruku habis kau bawa?" kata salah satu dari dua orang itu.

"Tidak tuan. Tapi saya membawa ini, aku belum menguji cobanya tapi apa salahnya jika di coba padanya," kata salah satunya lagi. Seringgai tercetak di bibir yang di panggil tuan.

"Terserah kau saja." orang itu mendorong Kyuubi sampai Kyuubi meringgis kesakitan karena kepalanya terbentur lagi dengan lantai.  
"Cepat bereskan anak ini dan kita kembali," pria yang di panggil Tuan itu pergi terlebih dahulu menyerahkan Kyuubi pada rekannya.

Kyuubi bisa merasakan kepalanya sangat pusing dan kesadarannya makin menipis. Sesuatu yang tajam dan menusuk bisa dia rasakan di lengan kirinya. Kyuubi di suntikkan sesuatu. Hal terakhir yang Kyuubi lihat hanya seringgai dari si rambut putih yang langsung pergi bersamaan dengan kesadarannya yang menipis dan dia pingsan dengan kepala berdarah di antara para petugas tidak jauh darinya.

~Let's Play The Game 2 ~

Kyuubi melihat sekitarnya gelap dan sunyi. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan sakit yang amat sakit di kepalanya. Ingin sekali dia membenturkan kepalanya.

"ARRGGHHH!" teriakan Kyuubi membuat semua yang berada di kamar rawat tersentak.

Kyuubi yang tadinya masih terlelap karena pingsan tiba-tiba membuka matanya dan berteriak sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto menghampiri Kyuubi yang masih meronta kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?!" kata Naruto melihat Itachi. Karena Itachi yang menemukan Kyuubi pingsan di sebuah bangunan proyeksi.

"…." Itachi hanya diam. Dia sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kyuubi.

Dokter yang baru datang segera menyuntikkan sesuatu pada Kyuubi sehingga Kyuubi terlelap kembali.

Sakura sangat sedih melihat adik iparnya seperti itu, seperti bukan Kyuubi yang biasanya. Dia berada di dekapan Sasori.

Sudah hampir seharian ini Kyuubi seperti itu sejak kejadian dia pingsan. Bangun tiba-tiba dan berteriak kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya. Tidak ada yang mengerti apa yang terjadi kecuali menunggu hasil penelitian yang di lakukan oleh neneknya sendiri, Tsunade.

Minato, Kushina, dan Tsunade masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Kyuubi.

"Minato, Kushina karena kalian sudah tahu kalian bisa bergantian untuk menjaga rubah ini. Kalian," Tsunade menunjuk Sasori, Itachi, dan Naruto bergantian.  
"Ikut aku," Tsunade mulai berjalan.

Konohamaru melihat Kyuubi yang terbaring, terlelap tidur. Merasa bersalah juga karena masalah kakeknya, Kyuubi jadi seperti sekarang.

"Jangan merasa bersalah ne? Konohamaru. Kyuubi pasti akan baik-baik saja," kata Kushina menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi Konohamaru dan memeluk anak itu. Tubuh Konohamaru bergetar, Kushina tahu anak itu mulai menangis dan semakin mempererat pelukannya. Minato hanya diam melihat anaknya yang terbaring di ranjang.

'Kyuubi…' batin Minato.

Kini Sasori, Itachi, dan Naruto duduk menghadap Tsunade. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di ruang kerja Tsunade. Karena Tsunade adalah salah satu dokter di rumah sakit yang merawat Kyuubi saat ini.

"Saat kejadian ada yang memasukkan sesuatu pada tubuh Kyuubi dan itu berefek pada otaknya," kata Tsunade.

"…." ketiga pemuda di depan Tsunade hanya diam.

"Apa…efeknya sangat parah?" kata Naruto dengan suara serak karena sebenarnya dia ingin berteriak murka siapa yang melakukan hal ini pada kakaknya.

"Sepertinya mengacaukan otaknya sehingga dia bisa merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Sisi baiknya rasa sakit itu tidak selalu menyerang tapi bisa terjadi sewaktu-waktu, tidak bisa di tebak kapan datangnya. Sisi buruknya…"

Semuanya seakan bersikap tegang, bahkan Itachi yang biasa terlihat santai bisa terlihat dia juga tegang mendengar kalimat Tsunade selanjutnya.

"Jika hal ini terus berlangsung otaknya akan kacau dan mungkin mengalami hal fatal seperti kematian," ucap Tsunade.

"!" ketiganya tercekat.

.

.

.

Naruto terlihat duduk dalam diam. Entah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan, bahkan pandangannya tidak bisa di tebak. Itachi melihatnya karena dia duduk di tempat duduk di sebrang Naruto, di samping Itachi ada Konohamaru.

"_**Jika hal ini terus berlangsung otaknya akan kacau dan mungkin mengalami hal fatal seperti kematian,"**_

Kata-kata Tsunade seperti alunan kematian menyeramkan yang terus terngiang di kepala Naruto.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' kata-kata itu yang terus Naruto pikirkan sampai melupakan bahwa tidak hanya dirinya di meja kantin, tapi ada Itachi dan Konohamaru di depannya.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu seperti itu, seperti tidak ada harapan," kata Itachi terdengar dingin berbeda dari biasanya.

Naruto langsung mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Yang ada rubah itu akan semakin lemah jika kau bersikap seperti itu. Bersemangatlah seperti biasa," kata Itachi.

"Tapi bagaimana aku bisa? jika melihatnya seperti itu-"

**BRAK**

"Aku tidak pernah mengenalmu seperti itu Namikaze!" seru Itachi setelah mengebrak meja membuat Naruto dan Konohamaru yang hanya diam ikut terkejut.

"Kita semua memiliki tugas yang sama sekarang, membuatnya tetap seperti biasa dan mencari penawar untuknya. Bersikap lemah tidak akan membantu sama sekali," kata Itachi.

"Maaf… maaf maaf…" kata Naruto mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kali ini aku akan mengerahkan semua anak buahku untuk menemukan orang-orang itu," kata Konohamaru.

"Aku ikut," kata Naruto.

Itachi dan Konohamaru menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Aku akan mencari orang itu juga," (Naruto).

"Itu berbahaya kak Naruto!" (Konohamaru).

"Aku tidak peduli asal Kyuubi bisa mendapatkan penawarnya," kata Naruto dengan tekad yang tinggi.

Konohamaru maupun Itachi hanya diam. Mereka tidak tahu harus mencegah Naruto seperti apa, mereka tahu betul sifat Naruto. Mereka juga tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya setelah ini.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Yo minna~  
Maaf updatenya lama. Hohoho  
saya tidak mau banyak komentar langsung balas review aja oke?

Ehem yg pertama ini dari **KirikaNoKarin,** sepertinya anda pengemar anime Kamichama Karin saya juga lho~ *buak* oke lanjut, hayo kamu nebak siapa nih. Kalau salah saya hukum nanti *lho?*  
oke ikuti terus ceritanya ya~ arigatou atas reviewnya dan salam kenal ^^

Next dari **Azusa thebadgirl**, Azusa-san...! halo kita ketemu lagi. Hehe  
janji saya sudah ditepati ya.  
kekeke... memang sekarang Itachilah yang akan menderita *diamaterasu sama Itachi*  
Dan mengenai Sasuke bisa Azusa-san temukan jawabannya dari kelanjutan cerita ini. Arigatou reviewnya

Terakhir dari **Ryuu**, wooaahhh arigatou gozaimasu sudah di bilang seru cerita ini.  
Sasuke hidup kembali karena Naruto setia menunggunya~ *dihajar SasuNaru*  
Oke daripada penasaran itu Sasuke asli apa Sasuke-Sasuke-an ikuti terus kelanjutannya. Arigatou reviewnya


	3. Petunjuk Baru

**Let's Play The Game ****2****  
Story by. Hitomi Shoyou**

**Naruto  
Disclamier : Masashi Kisimoto**

**Genre : Humor dan sedikit Romance **

**Warning: Typo, ****misstypo, ****OOC**** dan**** YAOI****/BL**

* * *

Itachi berjalan sambil sengaja tersenyum lain dari biasanya sehingga para suster yang lewat berhenti karena terpesona. Astaga, narsisnya Uchiha ini…  
Naruto sudah bisa memaklumi tingkah salah satu 'kakak'nya itu. Berbeda dengan Kyuubi yang berdecih dan menghina Itachi sedari tadi yang di hiraukan Itachi.

"Cih, sikapmu itu sudah seperti tua bangka yang kesepian," kata Kyuubi lagi.

Itachi berhenti berjalan dan sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya untuk berbisik di telingga Kyuubi.

"Jika suka tidak perlu terlalu cemburu seperti itu kan Kyuu-chan~" kata Itachi.

**CTAK**

Terlihat urat kesal di kening Kyuubi.

"Beberapa hari aku koma membuatmu merindukan pukulanku rupanya Uchiha," kata Kyuubi tersenyum iblis. Kyuubi sudah membuat pemanasan dengan mengelus-elus kepalan tangan kanannya.

"A-Aku bercanda! Percayalah padaku Kyuu-chan- ah maksudku Kyuubi,"

"MATI KAU UCHIHA-"

**SYUUU~**

Baru saja Kyuubi akan menerjang Itachi, sebuah apel melayang ke udara. Kyuubi langsung teralihkan dan melompat untuk menangkap apel itu.

**HAP**

Kyuubi berhasil menangkapnya dan langsung memakannya. Lalu langsung melenggang pergi seperti baru saja tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kyuubi berhenti berjalan dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Heh kalian, cepat jalan. Kau keriput, tutup mulut menganggamu itu. Dasar orang-orang aneh," Kyuubi segera berjalan.

Itachi menutup mulutnya yang menganga karena perubahan sikap Kyuubi yang sangat drastis per sekian detik hanya karena apel. Ya karena apel pembaca sekalian!

"Aku berterima kasih padamu karena menyelamatkanku hari ini Naruto tapi aku tidak habis pikir hanya dengan apel semuanya teralihkan baginya," kata Itachi.

Ya, yang melempar apel tadi adalah Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kau juga harus membawa apel jika kau dalam keadaan darurat," kata Naruto sambil tertawa.

Itachi mengangguk, "Kau benar," kata Itachi lagi.

Hari ini adalah hari di mana Kyuubi sudah di perbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit karena keadaannya sudah membaik. 3 hari koma membuat Namikaze sulung itu sedikit bingung kenapa dia bisa koma hanya karena terkena pukulan dan semua itu hanya di jawab karena dia juga dalam keadaan kelelahan. Mengenai zat misterius yang menyerang otak Kyuubi semua berencana menyembunyikannya dari Kyuubi.

.

.

**Namikaze Detective**

Shikamaru sedang membaca sebuah berkas sambil menguap tiada henti. Shikamaru sedang tidak mood hari ini. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini dia berada di kantor itu sendirian, ya sendirian. Kemana perginya Direktur? Hari ini dia mengantar istri tercintanya ke dokter kandungan. Kyuubi sudah pasti tidak ada di kantor sejak 3 hari yang lalu. Di tambah lagi tidak ada kasus yang harus di tangani hari ini jadi dia hanya coba membantu menganalisa kasus pembunuhan yang sekarang sedang ramai di Konoha dengan membaca berkas-berkas yang di berikan ayahnya kemarin.

"Hoamm…" Shikamaru kembali menguap.

**BRAK**

Suara pintu kantor terbuka dengan keras. Biasanya yang bersikap seperti itu jika tidak Sasori ya Kyuubi.

"Shika!"

Tebakan Shikamaru salah karena setelah melihat siapa yang memasuki kantor ternyata itu bukanlah Sasori maupun Kyuubi.

"Kiba?" kata Shikamaru mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak biasanya kekasihnya itu datang ke kantornya.

"Aku mendapatkan petunjuk baru mengenai kasus 'Ken' itu," kata Kiba memberikan berkas yang dia bawa.

Shikamaru mengambilnya dan membolak-baliknya sebentar dan meletakkannya di atas meja membuat sebelah alis Kiba terangkat.

"Jauh-jauh kesini hanya mau memberi tahu ini?" kata Shikamaru bersandar di kursinya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di belakang kepala.

"Maksudmu-"

**SRET**

Dengan gerakan cepat Shikamaru menarik dasi Kiba sehingga Kiba tertarik kedepan.

"Hey!" protes Kiba.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa sih. Ngantukku sedikit berkurang karena kau datang," kata Shikamaru semakin menarik dasi Kiba dan hal itu semakin membuat jarak mereka semakin dekat.

"Ja-Jangan buat macam-macam di sini ya!" kata Kiba mengancam Shikamaru.

"Hooo… berarti di tempat lain tidak masalah ya?" kata Shikamaru kali ini berbicara di depan wajah Kiba. Jarak mereka sangat dekat bahkan hidung mereka sudah saling bersentuhan.

"Berhenti bercanda Shika!" gerutu Kiba yang wajahnya sudah agak merah.

Mereka kembali diam dan saling pandang.  
Pandang..mempersempit jarak..pandang..mempersempit jarak.. terus seperti itu sampai jaraknya tidak dibatasi lagi...

"BERHENTI KALIAN!"

Sebuah suara yang mampu membuat kaca retak sekalipun mengintruksi Shika dan Kiba yang sebentar lagi akan ke moment selanjutnya jadi terhenti.

"JA-JANGAN BERBUAT MESUM DI KANTORKU!" teriak Kyuubi sambil bersikap arogan seperti biasa tapi tidak bisa di hilangkan bahwa wajahnya juga agak memerah melihat posisi Kiba yang agak membungkuk di depan Shika. Dari belakang pasti terlihat mereka sedang berciuman, padahal masih mau dan BELUM terjadi. Poor Shika and Kiba…

Shikamaru berdiri dan mendekati Kiba.

"Dia mengganggu sekali sih," kata Shikamaru kali ini menarik Kiba kedalam pelukannya.

"KALIAN!" Kyuubi semakin kesal.  
"Keriput lakukan sesuatu!" kata Kyuubi seenaknya memerintah Itachi.

Itachi menunjuk dirinya sendiri seolah berkata 'Aku?' dengan wajah bingung.

Tanpa pikir panjang Itachi memeluk Kyuubi seperti yang di lakukan Shikamaru.

"Wooowww…" ucap Shikamaru dan Kiba bersamaan bahkan Naruto juga.

**BUAK**

"Apa yang kau lakukan keriput mesum?!" kata Kyuubi setelah memukul Itachi yang seenaknya memeluknya.

"Kau bilang untuk menyuruhku melakukan sesuatu," kata Itachi masih dengan wajah polos.

"Tapi bukan itu yang ku maksud bodoh!" Kyuubi akan memukul Itachi lagi.

"Naruto! Apelnya!" kata Itachi. Naruto langsung melemparkan sebuah apel yang langsung Itachi tangkap.

"Kyuu, lihat ini apa," kata Itachi memamerkan sebuah apel merah yang terlihat enak sekali.

Gerakan Kyuubi langsung terhenti dan mengambil apel itu dengan cepat dan pergi ke sofa dan berbaring di sana. Bersenandung sambil memakan apelnya. Semua yang melihat itu hanya sweatdrop.

"Kalian sudah pastikan kan tidak ada gangguan lain padanya? Ya...maksudku sikapnya barusan," kata Kiba.

"Hahaha... 100% seperti Kyuubi yang biasanya Kiba-san. Mungkin kadar maniak apelnya saja yang meningkat," kata Naruto tertawa.

"Aku dengar itu Namikaze Naruto," sahut Kyuubi di kejauhan seakan mengancam.

"Baiklah aku harus kembali lagi ke kantor," kata Kiba membenarkan dasinya karena ulah Shikamaru.

"Aku juga harus ke Hokagemaru Corp." kata Itachi.

"Aku juga harus pergi," kata Naruto.

"Hey apa-apaan kalian ini," kata Shikamaru melipat kedua tangannya di dada.  
"Pergi dan meninggalkanku hanya dengan rubah itu?" kata Shikamaru menunjuk Kyuubi yang berada di sofa tidak jauh dari sisi kanannya. Mendengar kalimat Shikamaru membuat mata Kyuubi berkilat tanda akan murka.

"Naruto apelnya," intruksi Kiba. Sekali lagi Naruto melempar apel dan hal itu menenangkan Kyuubi kembali.

"Baiklah kami pergi dulu ya,"

**BLAM**

Pintu tertutup setelah ketiga orang itu pergi. Shikamaru beralih pada Kyuubi yang masih memakan apelnya sambil membaca sebuah majalah.

'Setidaknya tindakan agar tidak memberitahukannya soal zat misterius itu ide bagus,' batinnya.

Kyuubi yang merasa sedang di perhatikan menoleh pada sahabatnya satu itu.

"Apa kau lirik-lirik? Jika kau naksir padaku akan aku adukan pada Kiba," kata Kyuubi.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan orang sepertimu yang berjiwa seme," jawab Shikamaru yang sebenarnya tidak nyambung sama sekali. Dia berjalan kemejanya, sekilas melirik Kyuubi lagi lalu mulai membaca berkasnya kembali.

'Harus cepat mendapatkan penawarnya,' batin Shikamaru. Shikamaru mengetahui masalah ini dari Kiba, Kiba di kabarkan oleh Naruto tapi hanya mereka berdua orang luar yang Naruto kabari mengenai hal yang menimpa Kyuubi.

Sementara itu Kyuubi memikirkan kata-kata Shikamaru barusan, 'Seme itu apa sih?' batinnya dengan wajah polos.

~Let's Play The Game 2~

Naruto dan Itachi berjalan bersama menuju Hokagemaru. Corp. Sejak kejadian di mana Naruto bertekad akan ikut mencari pelaku saat kejadian di rumah sakit, dia memutuskan menjadi salah satu bodyguard di perusahaan milik Konohamaru. Tentu saja hal itu dia tidak beritahukan pada siapa pun kecuali Itachi dan Konohamaru sendiri yang tahu.

Awalnya Konohamaru tidak mau karena hal itu pasti akan sangat berbahaya mengingat Kyuubi yang terkenal kuat saja bisa sampai seperti itu. Dia tidak mau lagi membuat orang terdekatnya terluka. Tapi bukan Naruto jika dia menyerah begitu saja hanya karena di larang, dia terus memohon pada Konohamaru.

Dengan terpaksa Konohamaru menerimanya tapi tidak menganggap Naruto sebagai karyawan seperti lainnya. Dia mengijinkan Naruto karena ingin membantu Naruto bisa ikut menyelidiki pelaku dengan latar belakang karena dia juga merupakan salah satu karyawan Hokagemaru Corp. Karena kantor itu adalah salah satu kantor yang juga bekerja sama dengan pihak kepolisian.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjadi detective seperti kakakmu saja? kau tahu setidaknya detective 'sedikit' lebih aman bagimu," kata Itachi.

"Sasori tahu aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan dunia detective walaupun aku sebenarnya masuk ke persyaratan menjadi seorang detective. Dia pasti akan mencari tahu kenapa aku tiba-tiba mau menjadi detective, karena aku mau mencari orang-orang itu dan dia pasti tidak akan mengizinkanku. Tapi setidaknya jika aku berada di Hokagemaru dia tidak tahu dan tidak ada yang melarangku," kata Naruto.

Itachi menjitak kepala Naruto, "Jangan lupakan aku. Biar bagaimanapun jika terjadi apa-apa padamu aku yang akan melarangmu dan tidak ada penolakan apapun Namikaze Naruto," kata Itachi terlihat serius.

"Tenang saja Itachi-nii, kau lupa aku ini menguasai beberapa bela diri. Kau juga kan yang dulu mengajarkanku beberapa bela diri," kata Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Tahu begitu dulu aku tidak usah ajarkan padamu," gerutu Itachi yang dibalas tawa oleh Naruto.

"Ku dengar dari Konohamaru kau di mintai tolong olehnya untuk mencari orang yang berusaha membunuh kakek kan?" kata Naruto.

"Begitulah…" kata Itachi.

"Aku mencari orang yang membuat Kyuubi seperti itu. Orang yang kita cari sama…" kata Naruto.  
"Itachi-nii," panggil Naruto tiba-tiba mendahului Itachi dan berdiri di depan Itachi.

"Ng?" Itachi mengerutkan keningnya.

"Mohon kerja samanya," Naruto membungkuk dan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dengan mantap.

Itachi tertegun sebentar lalu menyunggingkan seulas senyum lalu mengacak-acak rambut Naruto seperti kebiasaannya 2 tahun lalu.

"Pasti Naru-chan~" kata Itachi menyeringgai usil.

"Hentikan kebiasaanmu mengacak-acak rambutku!" kata Naruto kesal.

"Hahaha…"

Naruto pikir-pikir moment seperti ini sempat menghilang sejak 2 tahun lalu Itachi menghilang tanpa jejak. Kali ini hal itu kembali dan Naruto harap tidak ada yang menghilang lagi siapa pun itu.

'Kyuu…aku pasti segera membawakan penawarnya untukmu,' batin Naruto.

.

.

.

Di suatu ruangan kerja, seorang pria sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya. Menyeringgai senang saat membaca sebuah kertas hasil laporan dari anak buah setianya.

"Sesuai rencana dan perkiraan anda Tuan, mereka bisa kita singkirkan dalam lingkaran bisnis," ucap asisten sekaligus anak buah setianya, Kabuto.

"Kerja bagus Kabuto. Lalu kemana anak itu?" tanya pria itu yang di ketahui dari papan nama di atas meja bertuliskan Presiden Direktur Orochimaru.

"Seperti biasa, dia menghilang begitu saja dan kembali kapanpun dia mau," kata Kabuto.

"Baiklah biarkan saja dia. Biarkan dia berlibur sementara waktu," kata Orochimaru.

"Apa yang akan anda rencanakan berikutnya mengenai pemilik perusahaan Hokage Corp.?" tanya Kabuto.

"Tetap di rencana awal, kita tetap harus menyingkirkannya. Tapi memakai cara lain. Aku yakin sekarang mereka tidak diam saja, sekarang pasti mereka bergerak mencari kita," ucap Orochimaru memainkan gelas berisi wine yang dia pegang.

"Saya mengerti," Kabuto membungkuk lalu mau pergi sebelum ucapan Orochimaru menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kita juga harus hati-hati mulai sekarang di sini. Aku tidak mau 'senjata'ku di temukan 'orang itu'. Kau mengerti Kabuto?" kata Orochimaru menyeringgai.

Kabuto tersenyum licik lalu sedikit mengangguk, "Sangat mengerti Tuan Orochimaru," lalu dia pergi dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Orochimaru.

"Uchiha… senang sekali bermain dengan kalian," gumam Orochimaru masih dengan seringgai tercetak di wajahnya.

Sementara di Hokagemaru Corp. Naruto dan Itachi sedang berada di ruangan kerja Konohamaru. Mereka terlihat sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Kalau menurutmu mereka hanya saingan bisnis mungkin itu benar juga," kata Naruto.

"Untuk sekarang agak sulit menebak dengan pasti siapa mereka. Petunjuk sedikit pun kita tidak ada… Tunggu! Bagaimana dengan kamera di ruangan kakekmu di rawat?! Pasti ada rekamannya kan?" kata Itachi.

Konohamaru menggeleng pelan, "Tidak menangkap apapun, kamera langsung di rusak. Wajah mereka pun tidak terlihat jelas karena memakai topeng yang cukup aneh menurutku," kata Konohamaru.

"Topeng aneh?" Naruto dan Itachi membeo.

"Aneh bagaimana maksudmu?" kata Itachi.

"Coraknya seperti di bentuk seperti binatang. Agar jelas kau bisa lihat sendiri," Konohamaru memberikan kepingan kaset pada Itachi. Itachi menerimanya dan menyetelnya di laptopnya.

Memperhatikan rekaman di mana masih menyorot kakeknya Konohamaru lalu terlihat kamera agar bergerak sedikit karena terlihat dari rekaman yang bergerak sedikit lalu terlihat tangan seseorang, sekilas terlihat sosok memakai topeng yang di maksud Konohamaru lalu entah apa yang terjadi karena kamera di rusak.

Itachi saat melihat sekilas sosok itu seperti mengingat sesuatu, Naruto menyadari perubahan raut wajah Itachi.

"Dari waktu kejadian perusakan dalam rekaman itu mereka bergerak cukup cepat," kata Konohamaru kembali menyita perhatian Itachi dan Naruto yang tadi mau bertanya pada Itachi akhirnya tidak jadi.

"Lalu apa rencana selanjutnya?" kata Naruto.

"Entahlah… aku sendiri juga tidak tahu tapi yang jelas kita harus lebih perketat penjagaan pada kakek anda, Presdir," kata Itachi yang di sambut anggukan dari Konohamaru dan Naruto.

Akhirnya Itachi dan Naruto mau pamit untuk pergi tapi Konohamaru memanggil Naruto.

"Kak Naruto!" panggil Konohamaru.

"Ya? Ada apa Konohamaru?" kata Naruto.

"Apa kau…yakin?" kata Konohamaru terlihat jelas wajahnya khawatir.

Naruto coba mencerna kata-kata Konohamaru lalu tersenyum tanda mengerti.

"Kau meremehkanku ya?" Naruto tiba-tiba menjepit kepala Konohamaru dengan lengannya lalu mengacak-acak kepala Konohamaru dengan kepalan tangannya. Naruto melepaskannya dan memandang anak 15 tahun yang sudah seperti adiknya sendiri itu.

"Tekadku ini kuat sekali asal kau tahu. Selain ingin membantu Kyuubi aku juga sangat kesal ada yang mencoba macam-macam dengan kakek. Kau kira hanya kau saja cucunya, dia juga kakekku tahu," kata Naruto pura-pura cemberut membuat Konohamaru menyadari sesuatu. Biar bagaimana pun Naruto juga pasti tidak akan diam saja jika terjadi sesuatu pada kakeknya yang sudah Naruto anggap seperti kakeknya sendiri.

"Kak Naruto…" kata Konohamaru.

"Aku pasti berjanji menangkap orang-orang itu dan kakek akan tetap aman. Percayalah padaku," kata Naruto memberikan cenggiran khasnya yang membuat orang lain ikut semangat kembali jika melihat aura semangatnya.

"Em!" Konohamaru mengangguk lalu tersenyum lebar.

'Terkadang aku tidak habis pikir dengan kedua orang ini. Yang satu bisa membuat orang lain ceria dengan sikap optimis dan semangatnya. Yang satu lagi terkesan menyebalkan dengan sikap angkuhnya tapi jika sedang bersama Naruto dia sangat berbeda. Konohamaru lama-lama mirip Kyuubi generasi ke-2,' batin Itachi memperhatikan kedua anak itu.

"Hey kau gelandangan! Apa yang kau lihat ha?" kata Konohamaru kembali ke sifatnya.

'Benarkan apa kataku,' batin Itachi sweatdrop.

.

.

**Namikaze Detective**

Kyuubi menguap lebar, "Hooaaammm…"

Dia terlihat bosan membaca berkas-berkas di depannya. Kemana dengan Shikamaru? Shikamaru sudah tertidur sejak tadi di meja kerjanya. Menggunakan kedua lengannya sebagai bantal. Sasori? Sasori sedang asik menonton acara balap motor di televisi. Kemana sang istri dari Sasori Namikaze? Ah dia sedang berburu diskon di pusat perbelanjaan. Sejak tahu istrinya hamil, Sasori dengan keputusan sepihak memecat Sakura bukan karena apa-apa. Hanya saja dia tidak mau membuat istrinya kelelahan, padahal Sakura menolaknya karena kandungannya baru memasuki usia 2 bulan. Tapi bukan Sasori Namikaze jika bisa di tentang. Dan akhirnya Sakura resmi tidak menjadi asistennya lagi. Saat ini yang menyandang menjadi asistennya adalah…

"SELAMAT SIANG SEMUANYA~" teriakan tidak merdu itu refleks membuat Shikamaru hampir terjungkal dari kursinya. Kyuubi langsung tidak mengantuk lagi, dan sorotan kesal dari mata Sasori.

"Berisik! Siapa kau?!" kata Sasori.

"Aih~ Sasori senpai pura-pura tidak kenal nih," kata seorang gadis dengan cengiran jahilnya. Gadis muda, cantik dengan rambut blonde di gerai. Yang di ketahui bernama Yamanaka Ino.

"Ck, mendokusai," gerutu Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Iklan apa ini yang terpasang di jalan?" kata Ino memperlihatkan selembaran lowongan pekerjaan untuk menjadi asisten dengan foto Kyuubi di sana.

Kyuubi yang melihat fotonya terpampang segera merebut kertas itu lalu mengeluarkan aura pembunuh pada kakaknya.

"Sa-so-ri… brosur macam apa lagi ini?" kata Kyuubi dengan aura hitam.

"Selembaran lowongan. Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" kata Sasori masih terlihat santai sambil menonton televisi.

"JELAS SALAH! KAU YANG MEMBUTUHKAN ASISTEN KENAPA MEMAKAI FOTOKU HAH?! PAKAI WAJAH JELEKMU ITU UNTUK DI PAJANG DI JALANAN!" Kyuubi kembali murka. Shikamaru menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat tidak ingin tuli mendadak.

"Benar yang di bilang Kyuubi, Sasori senpai. Nanti Kyuubi makin terkenal ah makin banyak saja fansnya. Lama-lama ketenaranku bisa kalah saing dengannya," kata Ino ngaco.  
"Tapi ngomong-ngomong… KYUUBI AKHIRNYA KAU PULANG DARI RUMAH SAKIT JUGA!" Ino memeluk Kyuubi.

'Lama-lama aku bisa tuli mendadak di sini,' batin Shikamaru miris.

Kyuubi terlihat kesulitan bernafas karena eratnya pelukan Ino.

"Kami pulang…" kata Naruto dan Itachi baru masuk. Mereka langsung sweatdrop melihat Kyuubi di peluk oleh Ino.

"Kyuubi kau selingkuh…" kata Itachi ngaco.

"Ha?" kata Naruto bingung.

Kyuubi yang akhirnya melihat adiknya yang sempat dia cari-cari karena sadar kenapa adiknya entah pergi kemana ternyata yang dia lihat adiknya sedang bersama Itachi. Dia kesal sekali adiknya bersama Itachi.

"Ka..Kau.." kata Kyuubi agak kesulitan bicara karena masih di peluk Ino. Kyuubi menunjuk Itachi dengan kesal.

"Tidak apa. Kau tidak perlu jelaskan ini semua Kyuu…" kata Itachi makin ngaco. Dan sekarang sedang seakan-akan menangis di pundak Naruto. Semakin membuat Kyuubi kesal.

"PIRANG LEPASKAN PELUKANMU! KERIPUT MENYINGKIR DARI ADIKKU!" teriak Kyuubi.

"Tapi aku kan tidak memelukmu Kyuu," kata Naruto polos.

"BUKAN KAU!" teriak Kyuubi karena masih emosi. Pirang yang di maksud Kyuubi adalah Ino tapi Naruto mengira itu dirinya.

"TIDAK PERLU TERIAK KAN!" balas Naruto.

"Kyuubi kau selingkuh!" kata Itachi lagi masih pura-pura menangis di pundak Naruto.

"MENYINGKIR DARI ADIKKU KAU KERIPUT MESUM!" (Kyuubi).

"BERISIIIKKK! KELUAR KALIAAANNN!"

**BRUAK JDUAR**

Teriakan terakhir adalah Sasori yang sudah pada ambang kesabaran dan menyeret ke empat orang biang keributan itu keluar dan menutup pintu dengan keras. Sedangkan Ino, Kyuubi, Itachi, dan Naruto masih terduduk di lantai habis di lempar Sasori tadi dan saling pandang.

"INI SALAHMU!" teriak Kyuubi menunjuk Itachi.

"Kenapa aku di salahkan lagi? Bukankah kita baru saja tiba Naruto?" kata Itachi mencari pembelaan.

"Itu benar. Seharusnya kan suara berisikmu itu Kyuu," kata Naruto.

"DIAM KALIAN!" teriak Kyuubi lagi semakin jengkel.

"KYUUBI NAMIKAZE! SEKALI LAGI KAU BERTERIAK AKU PASTIKAN TIDAK ADA SATU PUN APEL YANG BISA KAU TEMUKAN DI DUNIA INI!" teriak Sasori dari dalam ruangan. Kyuubi langsung diam seribu bahasa.

Mereka berempat masih duduk di lantai itu.

"Eh tapi ngomong-ngomong kau Itachi senpai kan?" kata Ino memecah keheningan.

"Iya… Ah kau Yamanaka yang waktu itu ya?" kata Itachi menunjuk Ino.

"Benar benar!" kata Ino senang.  
"Sepertinya senpai jarang sekali kelihatan aku sempat mengira kau menghilang di telan bumi. Hahaha…" kata Ino.

"Dia memang hilang. Hilang di telan keriput," kata Kyuubi ketus.

"Pfft-hahaha…" Naruto tertawa bersama Ino, Itachi hanya cemberut.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau makin cantik ya," kata Itachi.

"Tentu dong~" kata Ino bangga.

"Dasar perayu," celetuk Kyuubi.

"Dia ini sekarang model terkenal lho Itachi-nii," kata Naruto.

"Uwaahhh…" Itachi takjub.  
"Pantas saja…" lanjutnya.

"Lalu apa maumu kesini?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Kyuu-chan~ aku mau minta tolong~" kata Ino dengan suara di buat se-imut mungkin.

"Aku menolak," jawab Kyuubi cepat.

"Tapi kan aku belum berkata apa-apa," kata Ino sedih, membuat Naruto kasihan juga.

"Kyuu, kau tidak boleh begitu pada klien. Ingat motto perusahaan, motto motto.." Naruto mengingatkan kakaknya dengan berbisik sambil merangkul Kyuubi agar tidak terdengar Ino.

"Motto sih motto tapi kalau klien seperti dia aku tidak mau. Selalu saja gratis," kata Kyuubi.

"Hehehe… kita kan teman Kyuu-chan~" kata Ino.

"Tidak," (Kyuubi).

"Baiklah baiklah… kali ini ada imbalannya-"

"Apa yang harus aku kerjakan," kata Kyuubi cepat.

'Mata duitan…' batin Itachi dan Naruto bareng.

"Jadi pasanganku saat pesta pertemuan antar model se-Konoha ya," kata Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"APA?!" teriak Kyuubi.

"KYUUBI NAMIKAZE…!" teriak Sasori dari dalam.

"Apa maksudmu?" kata Kyuubi terkejut tapi sudah dalam suara kecil.

"Iya menjadi pasanganku. Imbalannya besar lho~" kata Ino mengompor-kompori sahabatnya itu.

"Hmm… baiklah," kata Kyuubi.

"Oke. Nanti malam aku tunggu di rumah ya. Waktunya nanti aku akan beritahu lewat email. Jaa…" Ino langsung pergi.

"Apa?! Nanti malam?!" kata Kyuubi lagi. Dia kira besok atau kapan tidak hari ini. Yamanaka yang satu itu memang kadang membuatnya jengkel.

"Kyuubi kau selingkuh…" kata Itachi lagi.

"Sudahlah hentikan…" kata duo Namikaze di sana mulai bosan dengan kata-kata tidak elite Itachi. Itachi langsung pundung sambil mengorek tembok.

"A-Ano.. permisi a-apa benar di sini ka-kantor Namikaze Detective?" tiba-tiba suara seorang gadis terdengar.

"Benar," kata Naruto menjawab sudah berdiri di depan gadis itu. Tersenyum ramah dan super keren karena dia sengaja melakukannya, siapa tahu itu klien. Ke ke ke… pikiranmu sudah teracuni oleh kedua kakakmu Naruto..Naruto..

Senyuman Naruto membuat gadis itu jadi makin malu-malu dan salah tingkah.

"Sa-Saya bermaksud ingin melamar menjadi asisten di-di sini," kata gadis itu.  
"Ah! Namikaze-san, apa kabar?" kata gadis itu saat melihat Kyuubi yang mulai berdiri di belakang Naruto.

"Aku?" sahut Kyuubi dan Naruto.

"Maksud saya Kyuubi Namikaze," kata gadis itu. Naruto hanya ber'oh' ria.

Kyuubi memperhatikan gadis itu baik-baik, 'Apa aku mengenalinya?' batin Kyuubi.

"Kau Hyuuga-san kan?!" kata Itachi tiba-tiba di samping gadis itu.

"Be-benar. Dan temannya Namikaze-san, benarkan?" kata gadis itu.

"Benar! Apa kabar?" tahu-tahu Itachi memeluk gadis itu. Membuat Naruto dan Kyuubi terkejut.

Gadis itu malu sekali saat di peluk oleh Itachi tiba-tiba.

"Ah maaf maaf! Kebiasaanku. Hehehe…" Itachi mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata gadis itu.

Gadis itu kembali melihat Kyuubi yang sepertinya belum mengenalinya.

"Hey, masa kau tidak ingat? Hinata Hyuuga. Gadis kaya raya pewaris tunggal Hyuuga, yang menjadi targetku waktu itu," bisik Itachi pada Kyuubi.

"Oh! Yang mau melompat dari jembatan itu ya!" kata Kyuubi.

'Sebenarnya tidak benar-benar mau melompat sih,' batin Itachi dan Hinata.

"Hyuuga-san, bagaimana kabarmu?" kata Kyuubi.

"Baik Namikaze-san,"

Dan berlangsunglah acara mengobrol, Naruto yang awalnya tidak tahu di jelaskan oleh Kyuubi kecuali di bagian di mana Itachi mencoba membunuh Hinata.

~Let's Play The Game 2~

Siang sudah tergantikan oleh malam. Sesuai permintaan sang klien –Ino- Kyuubi sudah bersiap akan kerumah gadis pirang itu. Ino sudah mengirimkan pakaian yang harus di pakai Kyuubi.

"Merepotkan sekali sih si pirang itu," gerutu Kyuubi memakai kemeja warna putih dan dasi merah serta jas dan celana hitam. Penampilannya seperti seorang tamu penting dalam pesta malam ini, siapa pun yang melihat pasti akan berpikir dua kali jika berpaling melihat menampilannya.

"Wah… kau keren," kata Naruto entah sejak kapan sudah di ambang pintu kamar kakaknya.

"Biasa saja," jawab Kyuubi cuek.  
"Baiklah aku berangkat dulu ya," kata Kyuubi mengacak-acak rambut adiknya lalu pergi.

Tidak lama setelah Kyuubi pergi Itachi baru saja lewat di depan kamar Kyuubi yang masih terbuka dan Naruto masih ada di sana.

"Itachi-nii?" panggil Naruto. Bingung juga dengan penampilan Itachi yang tidak biasa.

"Hoo.. Naruto. Kau sedang apa di sana?" kata Itachi menghampiri Naruto.

"Tidak sedang apa-apa sih. Itachi-nii kau mau kemana? Dan kenapa dengan penampilanmu ini? Style baru?" kata Naruto.

"Ini ya? Hehehe… aku mau ke pesta yang sama dengan Kyuu-chan kok," kata Itachi.

"Untuk apa?" kata Naruto.

"Hee? Kau lupa? Mulai sekarang kita juga harus menjaga Kyuu-chan. Aku takut sewaktu-waktu rasa sakitnya itu kambuh. Untuk itu aku menyamar seperti ini," kata Itachi.

Dia memakai wig warna hitam model spike menyembunyikan rambut panjangnya. Memakai softlens warna emerald dan entah menggunakan cream apa sehingga garis seperti keriput di dekat hidungnya tidak terlihat.

"Aku ikut," kata Naruto.

"Ha?" sahut Itachi.  
"Tidak perlu, aku saja," kata Itachi.

"Pokoknya aku mau ikut!" kata Naruto.

"Haahhh… baiklah… tapi kau juga harus melakukan penyamaran. Kau mau Kyuubi memergokimu di sana gara-gara kau ikut denganku? Tidak kan?" kata Itachi yang mendapat gelengan singkat dari Naruto.

"Lalu aku harus menyamar memakai kostum apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Ini," kata Sasori memperlihatkan sebuah pakaian dan wig pirang dengan senyum jahil. Rupanya dari tadi dia menguping di balik dinding kamar Kyuubi.

"A-Apa?! Sasori kau jangan bercanda!" kata Naruto tidak habis pikir dengan isi kepala Sasori yang kadang kejam dan jahil melebihi Kyuubi.

"Kau mau ikut dengan keriput ini tidak. Hanya ini sisa dari barang-barang penyamaran di kantor," kata Sasori.

"Sakura-chan…" adu Naruto merengek.

"Bagaimana ya…? Memang hanya itu wig penyamarannya jika di sesuaikan…pakaian yang cocok dengan wig itu yang gaun itu Naruto," kata Sakura yang berada di samping Sasori.

Itachi sebenarnya kasihan juga dengan Naruto tapi di balik itu semua dia penasaran juga sih bagaimana Naruto jika berevolusi berpenampilan seperti seorang gadis. Xixixi…

.

.

.

Di dalam sebuah gedung mewah dengan dekorasi pesta yang elegan menambah suasana pesta malam ini terkesan elite dan mewah. Tamu yang berdatangan juga adalah orang-orang tertentu yang di undang. Saat masuk para tamu juga harus menunjukkan surat undangan mereka dan para petugas akan memeriksa keaslian surat itu.

Kyuubi dan Ino baru saja melewati penjaga dan masuk ke dalam gedung. Ino langsung di datangi teman-teman sesama modelnya.

"Ino dia siapa? Keren sekali~" kata salah satu temannya.

"Hahaha… tentu saja. Dia keren kan, dia paca-"

"Jangan berkata macam-macam atau aku pergi," bisik Kyuubi.

"Uh, pelit," gerutu Ino mengembungkan pipinya.

"Dia siapa?" tanya temannya lagi karena merasa Ino belum menjawabnya.

"Dia sahabat dekatku," kata Ino tersenyum ramah.

Para pemuda di sana bisa bernafas lega saat mendengar –menguping- ucapan Ino. Siapa yang tidak akan berpikir jika Kyuubi kekasih Ino, karena sejak keluar dari mobil Ino mengandeng lengan Kyuubi. Sebenarnya Kyuubi tidak mau hanya saja Ino terus berbisik "Imbalannya…Imbalannya… cukup lakukan ini dengan baik," dan Ino tersenyum sumringah.

Keadaan di dalam gedung cukup ramai dengan para tamu yang sepertinya hampir sudah datang semua. Dengan iringan musik pelan yang mengalun indah menambah kesan elegan pesta malam ini. Bagaimana keadaan di luar gedung?

Terlihat mobil berhenti di depan pintu utama yang berdiri 2 orang penjaga. Turunlah seorang pemuda dan menuntun seorang gadis keluar dari sana. Dari dalam mobil tepatnya di kursi kemudi…

"Kalian bisa hubungi aku lagi jika pestanya sudah selesai," kata Sasori.

"Oke Direktur," Itachi tersenyum.

Lalu mobil itu pergi. Seseorang di samping Itachi masih saja menunduk malu. Itachi yang melihatnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan cengirannya.

"Ayolah Naruto ini tidak buruk-buruk banget kok. Kau malah benar-benar seperti seorang gadis, jika aku tidak mengenalimu aku pasti langsung berpikir kau ini gadis," kata Itachi.

"Uh… jangan meledekku terus!" gerutu Naruto mendongak ke arah Itachi.

"Xixixi…" Itachi hanya tertawa kecil.

Naruto yang beberapa menit sempat menolak harus menyamar sebagai gadis mau tidak mau akhirnya dia menerima. Dia memakai wig pirang panjang dengan warna wig sama dengan warna rambut aslinya yang sedikit di buat keriting dan di hias jepitan kecil dan terlihat simple. Gaun pesta warna pink milik Sakura yang ukurannya cocok dengan Naruto. Ah ya tidak lupa dengan softlens berwarna hijau emerald sama seperti Itachi. Ah benar-benar berevolusi seperti princess Namikaze.

"Itachi-nii apa penyamaran kita ini tidak sia-sia?" bisik Naruto.

"Maksudmu?"

"Tamu yang masuk harus menunjukkan undangan mereka. Kita mana punya," kata Naruto melihat beberapa tamu yang masuk menunjukkan undangan dan di periksa oleh penjaga jika asli mereka membukakan pintu untuk tamu itu.

"Oh itu… kau tenang saja. Aku punya kok. Ini dia," Itachi menunjukkan sebuah undangan.

"Bagaimana bisa-"

"Sakura yang membuatnya. Kau tahu dia itu benar-benar ahlinya. Xixixi…" kata Itachi. Naruto sweatdrop.

Setelah menunggu giliran akhirnya giliran Naruto dan Itachi.

"Selamat datang. Boleh saya periksa undangannya?" kata penjaga.

Itachi segera menyerahkan undangannya dan menunggu penjaga itu memeriksa. Salah satu dari mereka mengangguk dan membukakan pintu.

"Selamat menikmati pestanya…" kata penjaga itu yang dibalas senyuman ramah dari Naruto. Tapi senyuman itu ternyata lebih dari perkiraan ramah karena mampu membuat penjaga itu memunculkan seburat merah di pipinya.

"Terima kasih," kata Naruto.

"Sa-Sama-sama," kata penjaga itu semakin blushing berat.

Mereka masuk ke dalam gedung.

"Ckckck… pesona sisi lainmu tidak bisa di remehkan Naru-chan~" kata Itachi.

"Itachi-nii berhenti meledekku!" kata Naruto kesal.

"Oke oke. Hahaha…" kata Itachi.  
"Baiklah kita mulai mencari Kyuu chan~" kata Itachi.

Dan mulailah mereka mencari Kyuubi dan Ino.

Mereka mulai berjalan pelan sesekali membalas teguran entah pada siapa karena mereka duluan yang menyapa pasangan ItaNaru itu.

'Wah makanan~' batin Naruto teralihkan pada makanan. Dia memang belum makan malam.  
'Jus jeruk! Orange cake!' dengan semangat 45 Naruto langsung menghampiri meja yang menghidangkan makanan itu.

Itachi masih belum menyadari jika Naruto sudah tidak ada di belakangnya. Dari kejauhan Itachi melihat Ino yang heboh seperti biasa.

'Tidak sulit ya jika menemukan gadis itu. Baguslah malah semakin gampang menemukan keberadaan Kyuu-chan,' batin Itachi.  
"Naru, kita awasi dari sini saja. Itu Kyuu-chan ada di sana…Naruto?" Itachi celingak celinguk. Akhirnya dia menemukan sosok yang dia cari sedang terlihat senang sambil meminum jus jeruk.

'Haahhh… dasar…ya sudahlah. Setelah dia selesai nanti akan aku hampiri,' Itachi secara bergantian mengawasi Kyuubi-Naruto dan seterusnya. Dari tempat dia mengawasi, Itachi melihat Kyuubi terlihat cuek-cuek saja saat beberapa gadis mengerubuni Kyuubi dan menjawab seirit mungkin.

'Ah…My foxy… sikapmu itu lho~ bikin gemes~' batin Itachi error.

Sementara di sudut Naruto sekarang…

Naruto masih terlihat menikmati jus jeruknya melupakan misi awal dia datang ke pesta ini. Sampai tidak sadar beberapa pemuda melihatnya kagum saat tersenyum setelah meminum jus jeruk. Di tambah lagi Naruto terlihat sendirian.

"Yah habis…" kata Naruto.

"Nona, ini minum saja. Aku belum meminumnya kok,"

"Minumku saja nona. Ini juga jus jeruk kok,"

"Yang ini lebih enak lho…"

Pemuda-pemuda itu langsung mengerumuni Naruto.

"Eh?" Naruto jadi bingung+canggung di kerumuni seperti artis dadakan seperti ini.

"Nona apa kau sendirian? Jadi pasangan dansaku nanti ya?"

"Denganku saja nona,"

"Dia pasti tidak mau denganmu. Denganku saja nona,"

Kembali Naruto di serbu pemuda-pemuda itu.

"Eh? E-Eto…" Naruto bingung harus berkata apa.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan dengan pasanganKU," kata seseorang menekankan kata 'ku'. Orang itu tahu-tahu memeluk pinggang Naruto.

Naruto baru saja mau protes karena di klaim seenak jidat orang yang tengah memeluknya itu. Orang itu berbisik pada Naruto.

"Aku bisa pergi sekarang kalau kau menolak sebuah pertolongan," ucap pemuda raven itu.

Wajah Naruto memucat mendengarnya sambil menggeleng kencang.

Pemuda raven itu lalu melihat para pemuda yang masih di sekitar mereka dengan wajah stoic aksen suara dinginnya pasti membuat siapa pun terdiam.

"Apalagi yang kalian tunggu hm?" kata pemuda itu dingin. Para fans dadakan Naruto langsung pergi tanpa ba bi bu lagi.

'Mengerikan…' batin mereka kompak.

Naruto melihat penolong kurang ajarnya itu, 'Itachi-nii… eh? Bukan ya?' batin Naruto saat melihat baik-baik orang itu.

Warna rambutnya tidak hitam legam tapi lebih seperti biru dongker agak gelap lagi, model rambutnya seperti pantat ayam, matanya onyx.

**DEG**

Naruto lagi-lagi seakan pernah mengenali warna mata itu. Tanpa sadar tangannya terangkat hendak menyentuh pipi pemuda itu. Sedangkan pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung dengan sikap gadis di depannya ini.

Sementara itu kejadian dalam waktu yang sama setelah Itachi berhasil menemukannya. Kyuubi langsung di hampiri beberapa gadis dan bertanya-tanya padanya.

"Kau model baru ya?" tanya salah satu gadis.

"Bukan," jawab Kyuubi singkat.

"Sudah punya pacar belum?"

"Memangnya penting untuk kalian tahu," (Kyuubi).

Lalu gadis itu tertawa seakan perkataan Kyuubi lucu.

'Haahhh…' Kyuubi memutar matanya bosan.  
"!" Kyuubi seperti merasa tersengat di bagian kepalanya.

Pandangannya agak mengabur, kepalanya terasa berat dan pusing, tidak hanya itu kepalanya mulai merasakan sakit. Dia meletakkan tangan kanannya di wajah menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

'Kenapa ini?!' batinnya.  
"Ssshhh!" Sebenarnya dia ingin berteriak kencang karena sakit di kepalanya tapi dia urungkan karena pasti dia akan menjadi pusat perhatian atas teriakannya. Dia hanya meringgis.

Dari kejauhan Itachi melihat semua itu dan sedang berjalan melewati beberapa tamu yang berdiri.

"Permisi permisi," Itachi terus berjalan. Lupa bahwa seharusnya dia menghampiri Naruto dulu karena terlalu panik saat melihat Kyuubi sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda sakit di kepalanya kambuh.

**GRAP**

Itachi sudah memegang pundak Kyuubi.

"Kyuu-"

**CTIK**

Tiba-tiba mati dalam ruangan itu mati. Lalu tersorot hanya di atas panggung dan datanglah seorang pria berambut panjang hitam dan beberapa orang lainnya. Pandangan Kyuubi semakin mengabur dan hampir saja ambruk jika Itachi tidak menahannya.

Kyuubi merasakan seseorang menahannya dan mulai berjalan menjauhi dari tamu-tamu yang lain. Dia tidak bisa melihat jelas siapa yang membawanya, dia hanya bisa mendengar. Dia sudah jauh dari tamu-tamu lain dan kepalanya semakin sakit.

"Kyuubi, bertahanlah," Itachi mengeluarkan sebuah serum yang di berikan Tsunade sebelumnya. Dan menyuntikkan serum itu. Serum penghilang sakit dan berefek tidur. Mereka sekarang berada di sebuah ruangan yang jelas tidak ada orang lain selain mereka. Itachi memandang Kyuubi yang sudah tertidur, melihat keringat di kening Kyuubi dia mengelapnya.

"Kau pasti menahannya mati-matinya ya…" gumam Itachi merasa kasihan juga dengan Kyuubi.

Di antara kerumunan tamu…

Tangan Naruto terulur mau menyentuh wajah stoic pemuda berambut raven itu.

**PLAK**

Tangan Naruto di tepis oleh pemuda itu, Naruto sendiri terkejut karena entah kenapa tangannya terulur ke wajah stoic itu dan karena tepisan itu juga. Pemuda itu langsung berbalik meninggalkan Naruto.

"Tunggu-"

**CTIK**

Lampu mati dengan tiba-tiba.

Sosok pemuda itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi karena gelap.

"Itachi-nii…" Naruto baru ingat dengan Itachi dan mencari-cari sosok itu.

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Saya hanya mau ucapkan terima kasih banyak buat yang review! Arigatou minna~  
...

Untuk **Ophy-nov **balasan review dari saya, yah bisa kemungkinan juga Itachi suka sama Kyuubi *dicekek Kyuubi* iya ini ada unsur Yaoi seperti yang saya tulis di peringatan *tunjuk-tunjuk ke atas* Arigatou reviwenya dan ikutin terus ceritanya ya~

Dan saya juga mau ucapkan maaf karena keterlambatan saya update , gomen!  
Akhir-akhir ini saya disibukkan dengan kegiatan lain, jadi mohon di maklumi dan jangan bosan untuk menunggu ya ^w^

Untuk yang login saya balas lewat PM ya~~  
Yosh sampai bertemu di next chapter.  
Ikuti terus ceritanya~


End file.
